Todo no es para siempre
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Tras tantos años luchando contra el bioterrorismo, Jill y Chris están haciendo su vida juntos, sin embargo querer a una persona te hace tener miedo a perderla... Un acidente lo cambiará todo..Un fallo un simple fallo, y esa persona se puede convertir en una desconocida para tí... ChrisxJill HelenaxLeon (Y viceversa)
1. Objetivo

**Título : Todo no es para siempre**

**Pairing: Chris x Jill / Helena x Leon **

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami y de CAPCOM, yo sólo fangirleo un poco**

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **** Objetivo**

Cada mañana abría los ojos y miraba hacia la mesita se quedaba un poco perdida. Su mirada se quedaba clavada en aquella pequeña lamparita que tenía en dicha mesa, el llamativo color madera, una foto de dos personas muy conocidas para ella y ese teléfono que con tan sólo alargar el brazo podía atenderlo sin ningún tipo de problema. A veces se preguntaba como había cambiado tanto su vida, parpadeó un poco intentando volver a la realidad, sacudió un poco la cabeza conforme suspiraba y se levantó quedándose sentada en el borde de la cama, con lentitud y cansancio giró la cabeza en dirección a la otra mesita viendo aquel enorme reloj digital tan característico de su habitación.

-** Las cinco.** - Susurró muy suavemente. Un movimiento en su cama llamó su atención, las sábanas se removían y unos brazos bastante fuertes abrazaban su cintura.

-** ¿ Donde vas tan temprano, Jill? **- Dijo el castaño de forma severa aferrándola un poco más, bostezó una que otra vez conforme se incorporaba – **Apenas son las cinco, es más deberías descansar.**

- **Creo que ya es momento de que me reincorpore a la BSAA** – Se estiró un poco cansada pero decidida por sus palabras. Había pasado casi un año desde su excedencia por maternidad, la vida de ama de casa no era para ella, aquella tranquilidad la volvía loca, contaba los días ansiosa mientras se comía las uñas para volver a su puesto de trabajo, sin embargo cada vez que sacaba el tema delante de Chris siempre terminaban discutiendo.

- **Jill** – La llamó un poco más nervioso. La castaña le conocía demasiado bien, aquella subida y bajada de ceja y aquellos suspiros demostraban su incomodidad con el tema – **Dan es aún muy pequeño para que no esté con su madre **– Hizo una pequeña pausa – **Además no estás recuperada del todo.**

- **Deja de buscar excusas, estoy bien** – Su mirada era directa a sus ojos, no temía mirarle, enfrentarle y salir victoriosa de aquel pequeño duelo sin más. - **Estoy bien **– Volvió a insistir al verle fruncir el ceño.

- **Prométeme que si no te encuentras bien, volverás a casa, ¿De acuerdo?** - Suspiró derrotado por sus palabras, se levantó algo ofuscado, no hubo ninguna palabra más por parte del chico, sin más se fue a la ducha, no quería discutir con ella.

La castaña se levantó moviéndose un poco el pelo, dejó caer sus pantalones cortos por el camino y la pequeña blusa azul claro que tenía por pijama, la ropa interior quedó en el baño que tenían en la habitación y se metió en la ducha con él. Un suave empujón por parte de la chica, un golpe seco por parte del chico casi tirándola de la ducha. Jill de forma vengativa agarró el telefonillo de ducha y le apuntó con el agua caliente, Chris gritó conforme se reía y la maldecía, así eran ellos, ¿Qué importaba un pequeño momento incómodo comparado con aquellos momentos que podían arrancarles sonrisas? Nada. Él la abrazó por detrás, poniéndola contra los azulejos azules del baño, unos suaves besos recorrieron los hombros de la Valentine, un suave jadeo escapó de sus labios, esas manos le enloquecían cuando estaban a solas, al igual que la aferraban en cada una de las misiones para no perderla. Sus jadeos se volvían gemidos, los cuales salían de su boca extasiada con cada uno de los movimientos de Chris, se complementaban de tal manera que parecían una bomba de relojería.

- **Jill...** - Susurró de forma ronca conforme la embestía con brío y ganas. Sólo eran unos minutos pero eran tan intensos para ambos que parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera, sin embargo no duraría demasiado, unos llantos llamaron la atención de ambos, se miraron, suspiraron y se separaron como cada una de las noches que Daniel Redfield les había interrumpido.

-** Creo que debería hacer el desayuno y... Ver que le pasa a Dan **– Tragó un poco de saliva intentando recuperar la compostura en tan sólo unos segundos. Le resultaba imposible separarse en aquellos momentos de él, pero el deber de madre le llamaba y no podía ignorarlo sin más. Rodeó su cuerpo con una toalla y fue a la habitación del niño, cuando entró en ella y acarició la mejilla del pequeño Dan, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dejando ver aquellos ojos grisáceos por herencia de su madre – **Buenos días Daniel, mamá tiene que ir a trabajar hoy, pero te prometo que te recompensaré **– Le sonrió suavemente.

Aquella mañana se sentía llena de energía, caminaba por los pasillos de la BSAA saludando como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado con aquel mono de tonalidades negras y azules, estaba deseando empezar y se lo iba a demostrar al Redfield.

-** Buenos días, O'Brian** – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa inocente –** Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez.**

- **Jill, es una alegría verte de nuevo por aquí** – Aquel hombre se giró bastante sorprendido de verla allí, la última vez que había entrado en su despacho había sido para informarle de que estaba embarazada y debía ausentarse durante unos meses, verla de nuevo allí era una alegría para el blanquecino ya que la castaña era una de sus mejores agentes. - **¿Estás lista para volver? Aunque te veo en baja forma.**

-** Estoy perfectamente señor, ¿Cuál es la próxima misión?** - No quería recibir ningún sermón por parte de nadie, y menos aún cuando se había incorporado nuevamente a aquel lugar que era tan importante. A pesar de que su vida hubiera cambiado considerablemente tras años atrás, sabía muy bien quien era, y que estaba dispuesta a proteger.

- **Está bien **– Suspiró un poco y dirigió la mirada hacia todas las carpetas que tenía detrás de él, había tantos casos recopilados que alguien que no supiera se perdería entre tanto informe. Se interesó por una carpeta de color azul , tenía unas letras bastantes grandes en su respaldo pero ella no dijo nada, se sentó enfrente de él esperando las novedades que tenía.

- **¿Recuerdas el caso de Tall Oaks?** - Susurró O'Brian abriendo el gran fichero. Jill asintió y él prosiguió con la información – Este caso si mal no recordarás lo llevaba la DSO, sin embargo aún no hemos podido encontrar cierta información de aquella catedral.

-** He oído por parte de Chris aquel incidente donde el agente Kennedy y la agente Harper estaban involucrados –** Las fotos de aquellos monstruos no le sorprendieron en absoluto, había visto cosas peores y si había podido acabar con Nemesis en Raccoon City, no tendría problemas para recopilar algunos datos.

- **Veo que estás bien informada** – Sonrió con aquella suave sonrisa tan típica de él – **En aquella catedral aún no se han encontrado los restos de el "Proyecto Ada Wong" Al igual que los datos sobre Helena Harper son algo confusos, quiero que vayas con Parker e investiguéis lo sucedido**.

- **Estoy lista para la misión** – No tuvo porqué preguntar nada más, ni siquiera debía sentir algún pavor para emprenderse en una misión que podía ser peligrosa. Se adentró en su despacho donde su compañero en el Zenobia le esperaba, llevaba el hacha a su espalda y tenía esa cara de resignación, como cada vez que se iban de misión. - **Sólo será unas horas.**

-** Eso dijiste la última vez y casi nos ahogamos en medio del Mar Mediterráneo**– Le miró algo severo, pero no pudo dejar de ocultar su sonrisa y suspiró - **¿Estás lista para volver a los viejos tiempos?**

- **¡Eh! Que sólo ha pasado un año, no somos viejos para decir esas cosas, Parker** – Su mesa estaba como la había dejado aquel día, con sus informes apilados correctamente en la derecha de la mesa, su ordenador de sobremesa con el salvapantallas de la BSAA, y esa pequeña foto de cuando pertenecían a los STARS con cada uno de sus compañeros e integrantes.

- **¿Deberíamos avisar a Chris de esta misión? **- Preguntó el moreno conforme se ponía su nuevo equipo.

-** Por esta vez es mejor dejarlo pasar, se preocupará y empezará a poner pegas, así que en marcha.**

En aquellos casi doce meses había ansiado volver a sentir el aire chocar contra sus mejillas, sentirse libre y útil para los demás. Estar en la compuerta de aquel helicóptero pudiendo estar a la altura de las nubes de alguna manera la hacía sentir poderosa y tranquila consigo misma, llevó la mano a su pecho y volvió a su posición al lado del Luciani.

- **No quiero meterme en tu matrimonio Jill, pero... ¿Crees que es buena idea habernos ido sin pasar por su despacho?** - Él le dirigió una suave miranda mientras que ella comprobaba cada una de las coordenadas, no estaban demasiado lejos, incluso podía intuir que estaban justo encima.

- **Deja de preocuparte, no me has secuestrado para que tenga que preocuparse **– Hizo una pequeña pausa algo seria –** Que sea su mujer no significa que no pueda hacer mi trabajo por mi cuenta.**

- **Como quieras, pero luego no digas que no te lo avisé.** - Tomó los mandos y comenzó a descender en el cementerio que había al lado de la catedral, podían agradecer que hacía poco había entrado la mañana y que no había habido ningún problema durante el vuelo. Un suave salto y ambos se encontraban a unos metros de la catedral.

Aquel lugar parecía que estaba parado en el tiempo, las tumbas estaban removidas tras el incidente que Leon y su compañera habían tenido en aquel lugar (Y ni siquiera se habían molestado en repararlo) Con su pistola en sus manos caminó cuidadosamente teniendo la espalda protegida por su compañero, el silencio reinaba en el lugar, como si cualquier fuerte ruido despertara a todos los monstruos que llevaban durmiendo allí durante años.

- **No hay signos de B.O.W.S por ninguna parte **– Miró la ojigris a su compañero – **No me gusta la tranquilidad de este lugar.**

- **Parece que en cualquier momento nos va a salir algún bicho y creo que a estas alturas no estoy para sustos** – Con dos zancadas por su parte se puso al lado de la chica, no tenía demasiadas ganas de inspeccionar aquellas tumbas, no había indicios de "vida", si se podía llamar de alguna manera – **Vamos a la catedral, nuestro objetivo está allí.**

- **Recibido.** - El contacto de sus tacones sobre la tierra removida le hacía fruncir el ceño, debía levantar un poco las piernas para no caerse en ningún hoyo de aquel cementerio, podía escuchar su respiración agitada, no habían caminado ni dos kilómetros y ya estaba exhausta, carraspeó un poco, no, no iba a ser la carga de nadie, terminaría aquella misión y los dos volverían a casa.

La puerta de la catedral estaba entornada, con un empujón a la puerta por parte de ambos pudieron entrar dentro de ella. Ambos encogieron un poco la nariz, tuvieron que ponerse unas mascarillas para poder avanzar. Los bancos de la iglesia que tenía en su interior estaban demacrados, e incluso aún había algunos rastros de sangre por el lugar.

-** Según nos dijo O'Brian, la entrada al laboratorio de la catedral está justamente enfrente **– Parker se adelantó, acercándose al altar.

Jill miró en su equipo cogiendo algunas pruebas del caso donde tenía ambas vírgenes, las cuales se colocaban a ambos extremos de la catedral – **Tengo algunas pruebas que nos servirán para avanzar por este sitio.**

-** Bien, iré al otro extremo de la sala **– Asintió el chico cogiendo una de las estatuas. Por su parte la castaña hizo lo mismo, aquel pequeño jeroglífico no sería problema para ella, no después de todo lo informada que estaba con el tema, sin embargo... Había algo que no le gustaba del lugar, sentía como si miles de miradas se clavasen en su nuca esperando cada uno de sus movimientos y esa sensación no le gustaba... Tragó saliva y cuando se acercó al altar de una de las vírgenes perdió el suelo bajo sus pies, un grito escapó de sus labios cayendo por varios pisos hasta llegar a algún lugar que había debajo de la catedral, no pudo escuchar nada, sólo los gritos de Parker nombrandola.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, comenzó a mover su cuerpo con lentitud, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, el dolor de cabeza debido al golpe podía con ella... ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan distraída? No lo recordaba. Comenzó a flexionar sus rodillas con cuidado hasta que hizo un gesto de dolor agarrando uno de sus tobillos, no era una novata para no predecir todo aquello, ni tampoco para terminar de aquella manera. - **¿Parker? **- Miró hacia arriba viendo todas las plantas por las que había pasado hasta llegar donde estaba, podía entender perfectamente su dolor de espalda, sin duda que lo comprendía.

-** ¿¡Jill?! ¿¡Estás bien?! **- Se escuchó la voz varonil del chico como un eco en ese lugar. Se levantó con cuidado, agarrándose a la pared con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

- **Estoy bien y creo que he encontrado el segundo laboratorio que no encontró la DSO, parece que se encontraba debajo de las dos columnas de las vírgenes, aún hay un poco de luz **– Miró hacia adelante, unas luces de tono azulado alumbraban el lugar,como guiando hasta una gran plataforma donde habían unos "huevos" aun sin eclosionar – **Al parecer aquí se grabo el nacimiento del proyecto Ada Wong.**

- **¡Bajaré enseguida, no investigues hasta que yo esté ahí!** - Gritó intentando advertirla, ¿Qué debía hacer? Aquello se le había ido de las manos, primeramente porque la DSO no sabía hacer bien su trabajo y en segundo lugar la voz de Jill se escuchaba adolorida, debía estar herida – **Buscaré otra entrada, no te muevas de ahí. **- Ordenó intentando parecer severo conforme se alejaba del "incidente", tomó su transmisor y suspiró –** Aquí Parker Luciani, hemos tenido un problema, solicito refuerzos para investigar el segundo laboratorio que hemos encontrado, mi compañera está sola y herida.**

La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Parker le había dicho que buscaría una entrada, su reloj de pulsera se había roto con el golpe y su tobillo estaba amorotonado, hizo un gesto de dolor conforme lo agarraba, no podía esperar más. Sus pasos eran torpes, sus labios estaban semi abiertos, intentaba agarrarse a la pared para no caer, debía coger lo que buscaban y salir de allí. La plataforma parecía estar intacta, había un huevo eclosionado y podía intuir quien había estado dentro de él. - **Parece que no hay anomalías, pero esto ha tenido que ser usado, han pasado unos años desde que ocurrió todo esto** – El ordenador funcionaba sin ningún problema, la información sobre el virus C y todas las pruebas hacia Ada Wong estaban allí - **¿Cómo es posible que no borraran todo esto?**

- **Quizá porque la investigación no está terminada, señorita Valentine –** Sonrió una voz dulzona a sus espaldas. La chica no dudo en girarse, mirando a todos lados – **Había oído que la real Ada Wong te había matado.**

- **Ni siquiera se aseguró de que fuera yo la que la perseguía, maldita aficionada** – Era tal y como había leído en los informes. Pelo corto moreno por el cuello, rasgos chinos y un vestido azul oscuro junto a una bufanda roja – **No esperaba que llegaras hasta aquí, no después de ser madre.**

- **Así que me has estado observando... ¿Qué quieres de mí, Carla? -** La aludida chasqueó los dedos encendiendo todas las pantallas del laboratorio, dejando ver una capsula con alguien en su interior, respiraba tranquilamente como si se tratase de un bebé en el vientre de su madre –** Eres una persona muy interesante, señorita Valentine, sobretodo con ese virus que tienes en tu interior, serías un espécimen muy interesante para el virus C.**

-** El virus C ya tiene antivirus, por más que me utilices, será imposible que puedas ocasionar todo lo que hiciste en Tatchi.** - Por más que se atreviera a enfrentarla, tragaba saliva sin compasión. Sabía que tarde o temprano aquel virus que llevaba en su interior por culpa de Wesker le pasaría factura, sobretodo si había sido capaz de dominarlo sin ayuda.

-** El virus C es solo una fase querida, yo lo llamo Virus C – inferno y su principal objetivo eres tú.**

_**Continuará:**_

_**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic "Todo no es para siempre" Tengo muchas esperanzas en este fic, espero poder terminarlo sin problema y que como no, os guste.**_

_**Jill está dispuesta a todo para volver a estar en plena forma, lástima que ella esta vez sea el objetivo de todo.**_

_**Espero que la intriga sea suficiente para veros en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**¿Qué piensa hacer Carla?**_

_**¿Parker llegará a tiempo con los refuerzos?**_

_**¿Que es esa cosa que hay dentro de la capsula?**_

_**¿De quien sigue órdenes Carla esta vez?**_

_**Todo esto lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo de "Todo no es para siempre"**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_

_**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**_


	2. Propósitos

**Título :**** Todo no es para siempre**

**Pairing: ****Chris x Jill / Helena x Leon **

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami y de CAPCOM, yo sólo fangirleo un poco**

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

**Capítulo 2: **** Propósitos**

La única vez que se había sentido como un espécimen había sido en los brazos de Albert Wesker,. Podía recordar alguna que otra escena de manera borrosa, su mente no quería recordar esos momentos en los que había sido utilizada como una muñeca, donde había matado sin compasión y había estado en contra de sus principios.

_- __**¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Valentine?**__ - Susurraba esa dura voz a su oído, sentía como sus labios rozaban su oreja, de tal manera, que toda su piel se erizaba, tragó saliva, no podía moverse._

_- __**M-Matar a Chris Redfield.**_

_- __**¿A quien debes obedecer? ¿A quien debes servir? **__- Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, de forma suave e insistente, como queriendo recordarle como se sentiría al ser suya. Era un sentimiento tan obsesivo que incluso en las veces que tenía más consciencia tenía miedo._

_- __**A ti, y nada más que a ti...**_

Cuando esos momentos volvían a su cabeza se sentía tan miserable... En más de una vez hubiera deseado quitarse la vida. Sacudió su cabeza, agarrándose a la esquina de aquel gran servidor que había en el subterráneo. La mirada de Carla se cruzaba con la suya, no temía mirarla de frente, no temía absolutamente nada, sabía bien lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo.

-** ¿Virus C – Inferno?** - Se atrevió a decir algo nerviosa sin moverse del lugar, si se movía un ápice, comenzarían una batalla en la que la Valentine estaría perdida - **¿Otra vez intentas una tragedia como la de Raccoon City?**

-** ¿Crees que tengo tan poca imaginación como para insistir en lo mismo?** - Ladeó un poco la cabeza caminado por la plataforma con tal tranquilidad, que cualquiera podría decir que no se sentía amenazada –** Tengo algo más interesante entre manos.**

-** Entonces no sé lo que pretendes, pero te aseguro que si se trata de esa capsula la destruiré antes de salir de aquí –** El ceño de la castaña estaba fruncido de tal manera que se impacientaba por escapar.

- **Vamos, sigue enfadándote, ¿Por qué no me dejas ver a esa Jill consumida por el virus?** - El sonido de los tacones de la morena se metía en su sien, cada ruido, cada insistencia o risa por parte de aquella mujer la hacía enfadarse. Abrió un poco los labios respirando agitada, hincaba las uñas en la mesa del ordenador, intentaba contener algunos gritos en su garganta , ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Estaba perdiendo la consciencia de sí misma? -** Pobrecita Valentine, los monstruos aman manipularte **– Dijo de forma tan socarrona que si no hubiera sido por el dolor de su tobillo no habría sido capaz de volver a la realidad.

**- Deja de intentar comerme la cabeza, quizá Excella lo consiguiera una vez, pero no caeré dos veces en la misma trampa** – Alzó la vista algo seria, se echó algunos mechones hacia atrás. - **¿Cuáles son tus planes?**

**- En mi contrato no está decirte mis planes –** Sus manos acariciaban el cristal de la capsula, aquel feto cada vez parecía mas humano. Jill tuvo la necesidad de acercarse, unos pasos involuntarios la llevaron cerca de Carla y a la vez de delante de su curiosidad. La mano de la castaña se posó encima del cristal, haciendo una acción similar a la chica, frunció el ceño algo indignada por lo que vio, era una figura humana, abrazándose en forma fetal, tenía tales rasgos que la hacían similar a ella – **Esta... Soy yo...**

**- Creada a partir del virus C, lástima que "esta" Jill no vaya a vivir demasiado, necesita algo que la verdadera tiene – **Carla la miró – **No necesitamos un nuevo proyecto, como yo lo fui para ser mejor que Ada Wong – **Hizo una pequeña pausa, con rapidez tomó su muñeca, acercándola, mirando cada rasgo, como si estuviera confirmando unos datos. Con una pequeña daga en su mano derecha, rasgó el uniforme de la chica viendo aquellas cicatrices en su pecho, aquellas que parecían reaccionar ante ella – **Necesitamos a la auténtica. - **Susurró a su oído, tan cerca a éste que aquel suave roce la hizo perder las fuerzas, su cuerpo de forma pesada caía al suelo, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, sólo pudo ver una sombra detrás de esa maldita mujer, y después no vio nada, todo se volvió oscuro.

"_**¿Puedes oírme? Sí, soy tú, esa parte de ti que intentas que desaparezca pero a la vez sigues escuchando gritar**_**"**

_Abrió los ojos poco a poco, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, el lugar donde se encontraba en una mullida cama. Podía recordar ese techo de madera del hotel de Raccoon City donde se había escondido de los zombies cuando había empezado la tragedia. Se levantó mirando por la ventana, las calles estaban desiertas, no había ningún rastro de vida humana (ni siquiera mutada)_

_-__** ¿Qué está pasando?**__ - Susurró algo extrañada llevando la mano hacia su pelo corto para echarlo hacia atrás, sin embargo lo que encontró es que su cabello descendía como una cascada hasta sus pechos, sólo lo había tenido así después de todo lo ocurrido en África, no cuando estaba en Raccoon – __**Esto tiene que ser un sueño...**_

_-__** Puede que lo sea- **__Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar su propia voz detrás de ella, cuando se giró allí estaba la persona que jamás había deseado volver a ver._

_- __**¿Tú otra vez?**__ - Su corazón iba a mil por hora verla delante de sí misma la ahogaba. -__** No puede estar reaccionando el virus, no otra vez...**_

_-__** Él ha vuelto al lado de un nuevo virus **__– Ensanchó su sonrisa de forma sarcástica – __**Que Redfield grite tu nombre no te hará volver.**_

_- __**Tú no eres yo**__ – Se acercó a ella, empujándola, queriendo sacarla de allí, ni siquiera quería verla en sus propios sueños. La rubia se reía divertida, viendo todo aquello como si fuera un juego de niños, se fue acercando a la ventana de la habitación, siguiendo aquel forcejeo por parte de la Valentine, y sin más se echó hacia atrás quedando casi en el aire conforme la agarraba._

" _**Cuando tus recuerdos desaparezcan el virus C – Inferno controlará el mundo"**_

_Sin más se dejó caer al vacío mientras la castaña gritaba._

Sentía nauseas, abría los ojos con pesadez viendo a su alrededor grandes cantidades de luces, giró la cabeza algo molesta por tanto brillo. Como segundo intento, volvió a abrir los ojos distinguiendo los colores tan emblemáticos de la BSAA a su alrededor, podía ver a su compañero preocupado, sin embargo estaba algo apartado de ella, ¿Quien la estaba cogiendo? Ladeó un poco la cabeza mirando a la persona que la cogía, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver de quien se trataba. El Redfield la cogía con fuerza entre sus brazos, gritaba su nombre con insistencia hasta que sus oídos le permitieron oír sus gritos.

**- Estoy bien …** - Carraspeó un poco intentando tranquilizarle.

-** ¡ No, no estás bien!** - El ojimarrón la cogió en peso sin pensárselo ni un segundo más – **Que los investigadores se encarguen de analizar la zona y las muestras encontradas por Parker, llevaré a Jill a la BSAA, necesita atención médica.**

**- Estás exage... ¡Ugh! **- Hizo un gesto de dolor al intentar mover su tobillo izquierdo, le dolía de tal forma que tuvo que agarrarse al uniforme de su marido con tal insistencia que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

**- No sé que te habrá pasado pero esa torcedura es seria, ni siquiera puedes moverlo **– Hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando ahogar sus frustraciones –** No debí dejarte sola... A saber cuantas horas habrás estado así** – La castaña no pudo defenderse, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, simplemente se dejó llevar y guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Su mente estaba algo colapsada por todo lo que había pasado, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla del copiloto del coche de ambos. Aquel paisaje rural iba desapareciendo poco a poco, volviéndose un paisaje de ciudad, donde los edificios más altos no se podían ver desde el coche. La respiración de la ojigris era lenta y pausada, intentaba no hacer ningún movimiento, su vientre ardía con tal insistencia que tenía que encogerse en el asiento.

**- Te dije que no estabas recuperada del todo** – Chris la miraba de reojo con el volante en la mano, por más que tuviera que estar pendiente de la carretera le resultaba difícil, especialmente porque la castaña no dejaba de jadear – **El médico te dijo que no podrías hacer los mismos esfuerzos que antes.**

**- Todos los médicos intentan limitar la vida de sus pacientes, yo no estoy dispuesta a que limiten la mía, ya lo dije cuando salimos del hospital – **Le miró algo seria a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro debido al dolor de su vientre y tobillo.

-**¡ Esto no es un juego, es tu vida!** - Vociferó exaltado por lo ocurrido, apretó el volante con más fuerza, no quería perderla de nuevo, no estaba dispuesto a ello. Se mordió el labio con tal fuerza que las palabras no salieron de su boca en todo el trayecto a casa.

_El dolor cada vez se hacía más fuerte, no podía divisar nada, sólo veía las luces del techo del hospital, cegándola por completo lo poco que podía ver. Sus manos estaban en su vientre, lo agarraba con tal fuerza que incluso se escuchaban sus gemidos de dolor, el bebé intentaba salir y ella no estaba preparada, al menos su cuerpo no lo estaba._

_- __**Señorita Redfield tiene que calmarse, el bebé se está ahogando con el cordón umbilical, tendremos que aplicar una cesárea**__ – Le decía la enfermera mientras corría a su lado._

_Miraba a todos lados asustada, buscando al Redfield entre aquella multitud de batas blancas que la llevaban a quirófano. Los susurros de los médicos comentando lo difícil que era la situación la estaban poniendo enferma. - __**¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Chris?**_

_-__** El señor Redfield ha sido avisado de su estado, va detrás con su hermana, no debe preocuparse por ello.**_

_- __**Maldita sea, duele ¡Ugh!**__ - Se encogió nuevamente en la camilla mientras los médicos adelantaban el ritmo de sus pasos, cerraron la puerta del quirófano y comenzaron con la cesárea. No había sido posible sedarla, no daba tiempo a que los efectos de la epidural dieran resultado, la castaña se agarraba a la camilla intentando contener sus gemidos de dolor._

_Abrió los ojos pesadamente, no podía sentir su cuerpo, sus sentidos estaban tan agudizados que le dolían los oídos. Giró la cabeza siguiendo el sonido de la voz del castaño y la de alguien más ¿Acaso estaban fuera de la habitación y aun así podía escucharles?_

_- __**Señor Redfield, temo decirle que su esposa tardará años en recuperarse de esto**__ – Escuchó decir a una voz varonil –__** A pesar de que su cuerpo sea resistente para el trabajo que ejerce, es débil para tener hijos y este parto ha sido muy complicado**__ – Carraspeó un poco al escuchar un golpe que no supo de donde salió –__** Por lo que podrá notar muchas debilidades en su cuerpo, no sabemos muy bien de que se trata, pero el embarazo ha echo sensible esa zona de sí misma.**_

_- __**¿Quiere decir que es como una especie de enfermedad?**__ - Gruñó él conforme apretaba los puños._

_- __**Muy posiblemente, vigílela constantemente y si ocurre algo avísenos**__._

"_**Desde entonces Chris en ocasiones dejaba de ser el mismo de siempre."**_

Cuando el coche se paró volvió a la realidad, parpadeó un poco acostumbrándose al lugar donde estaban viendo que se trataba de su apartamento. No dijo nada, ni siquiera le llevó la contraria en ningún momento. Chris la cogió en brazos, con tal delicadeza que no sintió el cambio del asiento a sus brazos, abrió la puerta como pudo y entró a oscuras tanteando para encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

- **Pensaba que me llevarías al hospital** – Se atrevió a decir rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos desde que se habían encontrado en Tall Oaks. El castaño no dijo nada, la depositó en la barra americana de la cocina y fue a por el botiquín.

Era la primera vez que veía la casa desde aquella perspectiva. Desde su posición podía ver con claridad los dos sofás de color rojo vino, la pequeña mesa de café llena de cosas y ese gran cuadro que había sobre la televisión de su boda. Le resultaba extraño verse de esa manera, se sentía avergonzada en la foto, recordaba como Chris había estado molestándola para sacarle los colores durante todo el reportaje de fotos, había tenido en más de una ocasión ganas de matarlo, pero debía admitir que lo había pasado muy bien. Su sonrisa desapareció al fijarse en una foto que había en la estantería, en ella salían ambos, el castaño la agarraba por la cintura mientras que ella sonreía suavemente.

-** Me enferma** – Susurró frunciendo el ceño.

-** ¿Tanto te molesta que me preocupe por tí? **- Dijo él conforme se acercaba con el botiquín en la mano –** No sé en que momento comencé a desagradarte tanto.**

**- No me refería a eso, si no a esa foto que tengo el pelo de color rubio **– Sus facciones se tensaban de tal manera que incluso la idea de volver a verse así le repugnaba -** ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy cansada de tí? Creo que estás cansado, sin duda que lo estás. **- Suspiró.

**- Sigues siendo tú, tengas el color de pelo que tengas** – Se acuclilló un poco, tomó el pie entre sus manos y lo movió un poco a pesar del dolor de la chica – **Parece una contusion, el hueso no ha llegado a romperse **– La miró un poco más tranquilo conforme le administraba unas hierbas y vendaba su pie –** Espero que pidas la baja después de esto o sino te traeré a rastras.**

**- ¿Es una amenaza, capitán? - **Alzó las cejas con una suave sonrisa en sus labios – **Estoy bi...** - Antes de que pudiera decir nada Chris le estaba bajando la cremallera del mono, dejando ver su vientre. Tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de éste, algo amorotonada -** ¿Cómo te sientes? Y no quiero que me mientas** – Agarró su mentón con tal fuerza que tuvo que mirarle quisiera o no quisiera, su rostro era preocupado pero a la vez estaba más tranquilo –** Chris...** - Susurró suavemente para relajarle.

**- No, Jill.** - La amenazó con la mirada **- ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**- No estoy segura de como me siento –** Alzó una de sus manos hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con cariño **– Pero creo que de alguna manera quieren utilizarme.**

La morena caminaba con su cabeza bien alta por aquel laboratorio, todo parecía estar en orden y conforme más se acercaba a su objetivo más se ensanchaba su sonrisa. Se aproximó a subir unas pequeñas escaleras que daban al servidor y donde él se encontraba.

- **¿Cómo está reaccionando ante el virus? **– La miró aquel hombre con seriedad sin quitarse sus características gafas negras.

-** Desde el nacimiento de su primer hijo está reaccionando al virus. **- Informó sentándose en uno de los posabrazos de su silla.

-** Entonces pon en marcha el plan B, no voy a dejar que se me escape de las manos, no esta vez.**

**- Como desees, Wesker** – Bajó un poco la cabeza, dando un pequeño asentimiento por su parte. Todo estaba preparado con la cuenta atrás de sus propósitos, apenas quedaban días, horas, minutos... Para que todo volviera a su cauce y entre ello... Jill Valentine volviera a sus manos.

**Continuará:**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de "Todo no es para siempre" Hemos podido comprobar que Carla ya está dando sus primeros pasos para acercarse a sus objetivos (Los que les ha ordenado Wesker) **

"**¿Como reaccionará Jill ante el virus?"**

" **¿Wesker se atreverá a aparecer sin más?"**

" **¿Qué quieren hacer con el virus C – Inferno?**

**Espero que sigáis este pequeño fic en su capítulo 3.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


	3. Desmoronamiento

**Título :**** Todo no es para siempre**

**Pairing: ****Chris x Jill / Helena x Leon**

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami y de CAPCOM, yo sólo fangirleo un poco**

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

**Capítulo 3 :**** Desmoronamiento**

Podía escuchar el suave tintineo de los hielos que había en su vaso, intentaba hacerse el sordo, escapar de la realidad de todo lo que estaba pasando. Hacía mucho que no había entrado en el bar "Jr" y había cambiado considerablemente. El suelo había sido cambiado por un parqué claro, y los muebles tenían un pequeño tono a los del siglo XIX, no solía haber mucha gente, la suficiente como para entablar un ambiente cálido y dulce, debido a la gran cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas que había en el establecimiento.

Los tacones de las botas de la camarera se mezclaban con el suave sonido a Jazz de la radio, alzó un poco la vista mirando a la chica. Por alguna razón que desconocía se le hacía conocida, demasiado... El castaño no dejaba de mirarla con curiosidad, intentaba forzar a su mente a recordarla hasta que un sorbo de su copa aclaró sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Harper?** - Se atrevió a decir un poco mareado tras los efectos del alcohol. Carraspeó un poco enderezándose, pero sin embargo no se atrevió a decir nada más por si se había confundido.

La chica le miró, limpiaba los vasos de forma rápida e insistente, se le estaban acumulando las órdenes de los clientes y estaba algo agobiada.

- **No deberías beber más **– Contestó sin más.

-** ¿No trabajabas para la DSO? **- Preguntó algo curioso. La última vez que la había visto recordaba que llevaba un pantalón de color café y un chaleco de color rojo. Su pelo solía ser corto con ondulaciones en el flequillo, aunque esta vez estaba algo cambiada. Su cabello caía en forma de cascada ondulada por sus hombros y su ropa no era la típica que solía llevar, había cambiado por una falda corta negra, una camisa blanca de manga corta y un chaleco negro.

-** Eso fue hace tiempo **– Frunció un poco el ceño llenando las copas de los demás para terminar en la del Redfield –** Los traidores no tenemos derecho a volver, al fin y al cabo lo que pasó fue culpa mía – **Suspiró un poco – **Me lo merezco.**

-** Llena otra copa, Harper **– Ordenó en tono ronco y autoritario.

-** No pareces muy animado **– Le miró de reojo tomando una botella de coñac en sus manos, vertió el líquido en su copa haciendo que los hielos tintineasen - **¿Qué te ha pasado para que hayas vuelto por aquí?**

**- ¿C-cómo sabes que venía por aquí?**

- **Cindy me comentó de tu presencia y de tus disputas en el bar** - Recordó a aquella muchacha, era de una estatura media, destacaba por su coleta alta rubia y su típico uniforme de camarera a rayas azulonas. Esa época había sido fatídica para él, sus compañeros morían constantemente, la castaña estaba demasiado lejos y no sabía nada de su hermana, por más que fuera fuerte tenía un gran miedo a la soledad y se sentía culpable de estarlo.

Intercambió unas miradas con aquella mujer que limpiaba unas copas. El alcohol le estaba volviendo loco, conforme pasaba la noche su cordura iba descendiendo. Su mundo se estaba volviendo a desmoronar, tenía una familia, era cierto, pero... Su esposa no estaba bien, otra vez estaba involucrada en cosas que esta vez no podría dominar. Tenía miedo de que al pequeño Dan le pasara algo en un descuido, sobretodo si esa mujer volvía a estar en las andadas. Se removió el cabello frustrado, no quería llorar, se contenía bebiendo su quinta copa.

-** ¿Cómo estás con Kennedy? **- Se atrevió a preguntar para intentar despejar todos sus pensamientos y saber del rubio, cuando miró a Helena sabía que era mejor no haber preguntado.

-** Hace más de tres años que perdí el contacto con Leon **- Hizo una pequeña pausa ordenando los vasos -** Decidí mudarme, cambiar de trabajo y desaparecer. Él tenía a otra mujer en mente y yo sólo era una maldita traidora**

**- Siempre te has infravalorado Helena, demasiado -** Suspiró - **Seguimos siendo igual de semejantes.**

**- Parece que eso no ha cambiado, Chris - **Sonrió levemente - **Ocurra lo que ocurra te escucharé, como tu hacías conmigo **- Limpió un poco la barra quitándole la copa y le guiñó un ojo.

Esa noche Chris se había dado cuenta de varias cosas: Él no era el único que había cambiado, cada vez temía más por la gente que le importaba y Helena Harper había cambiado demasiado.

Esos pensamientos habían llegado de una manera u otra a su corazón, por alguna cuestión que desconocía no quería volver a casa, se apresuró a la puerta de atrás del bar y la esperó durante unas horas.

No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, alzó la cabeza mirando a aquel cielo oscuro y estrellado que había esa noche ¿Se estaba precipitando demasiado al proteger a Jill? ¿Y si ella no lo escuchaba? ¿Y si…mo…? Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la puerta abrirse, la castaña caminaba removiéndose un poco aquel largo cabello.

- **Harper **– La llamó con un tono serio y un poco autoritario.

**- ¿Aún sigues aquí? Jill se preocupará** – Enarcó una ceja echándose el bolso al hombro caminando un poco más deprisa.

**- Pensé que podía acompañarte a casa, escucharte… Y hablar un poco del pasado.**

Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, como lo habían hecho en más de una ocasión antes de estar casado con la Valentine. Helena suspiró y asintió con la cabeza dejándose guiar por él. Realmente no le importaba volver a casa sola, que apareciera una B.O.W o que intentaran secuestrarla, sabía que nadie sería capaz de salvarla… Nadie.

El trascurso en coche fue monótono entre ellos, Chris conducía tranquilo, podía ver en la radio del coche que eran pasadas las doce ¿Qué cosas podrían haberle pasado a la chica si él no hubiera aparecido?

**- ¿Sobre qué querías hablar? – **Le preguntó la chica en el trayecto a casa. Sentía curiosidad por ello y no podía negarlo. – **Es esa calle de allí.**

El chico carraspeó un poco sin decir nada, se limitaba a tener todos los sentidos en la carretera y entre la chica que tenía al lado y el alcohol era un poco imposible. Aparcó en cuanto vio un hueco libre y apagó el motor. - **¿Tanta prisa tienes?**

**- Sólo tengo curiosidad –**Encogió un poco los hombros como si hubiera dicho lo peor de este mundo, quitó su cinturón y se bajó del coche.

Un incómodo silencio hubo entre ellos, hizo el mismo movimiento que la castaña y caminó a unos metros de ella. Un escalofrío erizó toda su piel viendo donde se encontraban, subió los escalones tras ella algo asombrado, no podía ser verdad…

-** ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Unos tres años? **

**- Sí, así es** – Le miró frunciendo un poco el ceño al notar sus palabras tan precipitadas y torpes - **¿Ocurre algo?**

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta al subir en el ascensor. Si mal no recordaba su apartamento de soltero se encontraba en la tercera planta, por consejo de su esposa había decidido alquilarlo así alguien podría darle una utilidad (O eso le había dicho ella)

**- ¿Vives en el 3 A?** – Hizo una pequeña pausa encontrándose con su mirada algo asombrada.

-** ¿Cómo sabes que…? Espera… ¿Me estás acosando y ni siquiera lo sé? –** Se sintió ofendida y agobiada por las palabras del Redfield, había cambiado de aires para que nadie supiera donde estaba y tan sólo llevarle una vez ya sabía dónde era…

**- Te sonará extraño pero… Soy tu casero.**

- **¿Ese que me hace mandarle el alquiler a la cuenta del banco y ni siquiera ha aparecido por aquí a presentarse?** – Arqueó una ceja algo sorprendida, sin embargo su enfado pudo verse en el momento que sonó la campana del ascensor y sus brazos se cruzaron – **Cuantas vueltas da la vida… Siempre sabréis donde estoy. – **sacó las llaves y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del apartamento dando paso a su "casero"

**- Siento si te ha ofendido, ni siquiera sabía que eras tú mi inquilina** – Frunció un poco los labios adentrándose en aquel apartamento donde había tenido más de un momento. Todo seguía en su sitio, los muebles, la decoración… A excepción de algunos detalles que la chica había añadido y que sin duda se notaba que una mujer vivía allí. Desde que había entrado un olor dulce había ido a sus fosas nasales dándole bastante placer poner un pie dentro de aquel lugar.

Acarició un poco la piel del sofá verdoso que tenía en el salón, en él se había echado muchas noches en las que no podía dormir o que simplemente la culpa había podido con él y aquel mueble sin vida se había dispuesto a consolarlo hasta que se quedaba dormido.

- **¿Esa mujer que decías es Ada? – **Dijo sin mirarla, estaba algo ausente mirando y tocando aquel mueble algo hipnotizado.

**- Es posible, no soportaré ni una mala mirada más, suficiente duro es todo esto… - **Se dejó caer en otro sofá más pequeño algo exhausta – **Soy culpable de haber ayudado a Simmons, es cierto, pero nunca dije que la confianza que deposité en mis compañeros fuera mentira.**

**- ¿Por qué terminasteis mal?**

**- ¿Por qué estás mal con Jill? – **Le devolvió su insistencia algo molesta. El tema "Leon" era algo que no quería tocar bajo ningún consentimiento, su pecho dolía cada vez que pasaba por sus pensamientos, eso era la mejor penitencia y era suficiente…

**- Siempre eres capaz de ver a través de mí, ¿No es así Helena?** – Se sentó a su lado algo cansado de toda aquella situación – **Jill es una mujer muy fuerte, adora su trabajo, nuestro hijo es lo primero para ella… Sin embargo no teme al peligro.**

**- ¿Consideras eso peligroso? **

**- Así es** – La miró a los ojos **– Especialmente si tras su embarazo ha perdido esa fuera y fortaleza que tenía… Estoy asustado, tengo miedo de perderla y no lo entiende** – Puso sus manos en su cara intentando que no viera como sus ojos estaban llorosos

**- Al menos ella mira por su hijo** – Susurró con el tono quebrado

Habló suficientemente fuerte como para saber que ocurría en la cabeza de aquella mujer – **Así que por eso decidiste desaparecer… ¿Dónde está?**

-** No puedo tenerle cuando trabajo, unos… asistentes sociales le cuidan y lo recojo cuando tengo días libres…** - No quería mostrar su cara, quería llorar… Pero quería contenerse.

**- Helena…** - Su mano fue directa a su mejilla, la acarició suavemente conforme la miraba.

Estaba tan rota por dentro que no tenía fuerzas para separarse, "huir" de los hombres como en más de una ocasión se había dicho así misma. Él tenía miedo… Ella también lo tenía… Sus labios se acercaban y ninguno se daba cuenta de lo que hacía…

**- C-Chris…** - Susurró.

Un suave roce y todo estaría perdido por parte de ambos. Esa fortaleza que solían tener frente a los demás cuando estaban a solas desaparecía. Agarró su mentón un poco sin poder contener las ganas y el confort que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_Brr brr brr_

El móvil del castaño comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón, ese suave movimiento le hizo volver a la realidad y separarse de la Harper, tomó el teléfono viendo que se trataba de Jill ¿Cómo podía ser tan oportuna, tenía una cámara tras el todo el día? No, lo dudaba totalmente.

**- Aquí Chris Redfield** – Respondió a su llamada dejando tiempo a la chica para separarse y huir a la cocina.

**- Chris, tenemos trabajo en la BSAA** – Dijo la Valentine tras el teléfono **– Tienes que venir inmediatamente.**

**- Pero ¿Y tú baja tras lo sucedido en Tall Oaks?** – Arqueó una ceja levantándose del sofá algo ofuscado.

**- Hoy termina mi baja, ¿No lo recuerdas? Te espero en nuestro despacho**. – Colgó, en cuanto lo hizo miró al aparato con frustración. Su corazón se encogía por momentos, tenía un mal presentimiento y por si fuera poco no podría pararlo.

- **Supongo que debes irte** – Helena le miraba desde la puerta del salón con sus brazos cruzados – Gracias por intentar animarme.

- **Deberías hablar con Kennedy, es su hijo.**

-** Ya lo hice una vez, no volveré a sentirme miserable de nuevo… Suficiente culpa tengo encima… Espero no verte demasiado por el bar.**

**- Lo intentaré… Cuídate.**

A pesar de ser de madrugada los agentes más antiguos se encontraban moviendo papeles en la sede, O' Brian había decidido mandar un cargamento de armas a San Petersburgo donde había sonado la alarma de "B.O.W.S" La situación era bastante preocupante, sus hombres debían moverse con agilidad si no querían que más personas muriesen en aquel atentado.

- **¿Estás segura de que puedes con esta misión, Jill**? – O'Brian la miraba algo preocupado – **Después de lo de Tall Oaks no quiero ningún problema con tu marido**.

- **Estoy segura de que podré con ello capitán** – Dijo decidida viendo al castaño entrar en el despacho algo acelerado.

**- Capitán, Jill… ¿Qué ocurre?**

**- Hemos recibido la alarma de un posible nuevo virus en San Petersburgo, Rusia. –** Amplió la pantalla mostrando las primeras imágenes de J'avos moviéndose por la ciudad – **Hemos recibido un S.O.S de la sede que tenemos allí, necesitan armamento** – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – **Pero para ello necesito que uno de mis hombres más leales pueda transportarlo.**

**- Jill, no querrás…** - Miró a la castaña negando a la cabeza **– No, no irás.**

**- Chris, ya hemos hablando de esto, es mi trabajo. –** Le miró algo ofuscada a los ojos **– Yo decidí dedicarme a esto y si tengo que salvar más de un millón de vidas por ello, lo haré.**

- **Entonces iré contigo… Y no puedes decir que no…**

No sabía dónde se había metido, pero en el momento que se había ofrecido a ir, ese "mal presentimiento" se incrementaba en su pecho…

**Continuará:**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3 de "Todo no es para siempre" Chris cada vez está más tenso ante sus sentimientos por perder a Jill y por otro lado tenemos a una Helena sola, queriendo sacar adelante a su pequeño. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Accidente

**Título :**** Todo no es para siempre**

**Pairing: ****Chris x Jill / Helena x Leon**

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami y de CAPCOM, yo sólo fangirleo un poco**

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

_**Capítulo 4: **_**Accidente.**

Tragaba saliva bastante nervioso en su asiento de piloto, tenía su casco incorporado, levantaba las palancas de mandos para iniciar el viaje cuanto antes. Estaba frustrado, por no decir que estaba demasiado acobardado aquella mañana. Su pecho subía y bajaba fieramente y su corazón bombeaba con tal insistencia que por un momento pensó que se saldría de su pecho.

"_**No está bien, aquí hay algo que no está bien"**_

Esas palabras seguían golpeando con insistencia su mente, incitándole a dejar todo a medias, coger a su mujer y salir de allí cuanto antes, pero sabía que si hacía eso tan sólo se ganaría una discusión y dormir en el sofá por no "dejarla hacer su trabajo" Volvió a mirar hacia atrás viendo el gran compartimento del helicóptero lleno de armas, sería un viaje duro pero eso no significaba que no lo fueran a lograr, de ello estaba seguro.

**- Jill, vamos a despegar** – La llamó haciendo que terminara de cerrar los compartimentos y se sentara a su lado con su cinturón puesto.

- **Todo listo** – Aseguró la castaña poniéndose su casco.

- **Central, aquí helicóptero 2885 de la BSAA solicito que despejen las pistas para iniciar el despegue** – Reguló unas palancas no sin antes ver el asentimiento de su esposa, estaba lista, él también lo estaba – _**2885 aquí Central, la pista está despejaba para ustedes, buen viaje compañeros.**_

No era la primera vez que pilotaba un avión, eran demasiados años moviéndose por el mundo como para no saber lo que hacía. Tomó el mando entre sus manos iniciando una pequeña cuenta atrás mientras iban por la pista tomando velocidad.

**- En diez segundos alzaremos el vuelo, espero que después de esto pidas una excedencia por maternidad** – La miró de reojo algo comprometido por la situación.

- **¿Maternidad? Hablamos esto después de que naciera Daniel** – Susurró algo indignada.

- **No lo decía por Dan, Jill** – Miraba al frente, la pista desaparecía ante sus ojos, alzó con un poco más de fuerza los mandos y emprendió el vuelo. En cuanto se alzaron unos metros más pudo suspirar y poner el piloto automático, eran unas diez horas aproximadamente y debían estar en plena forma.

- **¿Qué querías decir con eso?** – Alzó una ceja quitándose el cinturón para comprobar la parte de atrás, no quería ningún fallo esta vez, si no sabía que perdería esa confianza que O'Brian y los demás tenían en ella.

- **No creo que seas una adolescente como para no saber lo que quiero** – Se estiró un poco caminando – **Quiero otro hijo y quiero una mujer pendiente de mis dos hijos.**

**- Chris… No creo que sea el momento, con el nuevo virus tenemos demasiado trabajo en la BSAA y…**

- **Por favor no sigas por ahí. Parece que no tienes en cuenta lo que tienes** – Estaba demasiado furioso y frustrado con el tema. Había ocasiones en que seguía viendo a la Jill que le acompañó a Arklay y aquello le enfadaba, ya no eran unos críos y no estaban solos – **No te das cuenta que estoy aquí pudiendo dejar a Daniel sin padres por un capricho tuyo de salvar el mundo. Siento decirte que no eres Catwoman, tu si puedes morir y puedes dejar a un hijo huérfano.**

- **Lo dices como si no fuera consciente de lo que hago ¿Por qué tengo que vivir una vida sedentaria y de ama de casa si yo puedo trabajar? ¿Por qué tengo que esperar que tú me mantengas? No soy tu hija, Chris, se ganarme bien la vida** – Sus palabras salían por si solas y aquello le preocupaba, sabía que como siguiera hablando de más terminarían discutiendo y aquello no era una buena opción. – **Y lo he hecho bien hasta ahora.**

**- Si pensabas que un matrimonio es hacer lo que te da la gana creo que te has confundido, o de hombre o de término – **Se removió el cabello algo molesto, ¿Por qué no era capaz de comprender su situación? ¿Era tan difícil? La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que cuando apretaba sus puños la cosa no iba a terminar ahí. La castaña era una mujer rencorosa y no solía olvidar tan fácilmente.

- **Estás insoportable desde que tuvimos a Dan, ¡No estoy enferma! **– Gritó molesta** – ¡Odio ese lado tuyo que me tiene lástima!** – No podía controlar los gritos, no podía actuar como si no pasara nada, se sentía tan atada e inútil que si hubieran estado pisando tierra ya habría salido corriendo.

- **He perdido a demasiados compañeros como para perderte a ti por una tontería, Jill** – Su semblante era serio, no temía mirarla a los ojos, no tenía porque esconderse de aquellos ojos grises enfadados. Intentó acercarse y agarrar su mentón, pero por su parte la Valentine no estaba dispuesto a mirarle, se zafó de su mano y se apartó dando un fuerte golpe al helicóptero – **Contrólate, sabes lo que puede pasar si no lo haces.**

**- No me digas algo que ya sé. Estoy cansada de tus consejos, de tus miedos e idioteces** – Se apartó dándole la espalda **– Si no estás dispuesto a tenerme siendo como soy lo mejor es que esto se acabe.**

**- ¿L-Lo estás diciendo enserio? No puede ser enserio** – Sintió como si su corazón se encogiese ¿Cómo podía zanjar aquello sin escucharle y queriendo separarse? Agarró su hombro haciendo que le mirara - **¡No puedes hacerme esto Jill! ¡No puedes! ¡Te amo maldita sea!**

**- Me amas de la forma en que cuando esto no funciona, Helena Harper es una opción ¿No? – **Enfrentó su mirada, empujándole – **No soy una muñeca, Chris. Sé muy bien todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Si no dejé que Wesker me manipulara no dejaré que tú me tomes por imbécil.**

Era la primera vez en que veía tanto odio en esos ojos tan claros. Siempre había podido ver entre ellos, como si se tratase de agua cristalina y transparente. Esa vez sólo podía ver a aquella Jill que estuvo en manos de Wesker en África.

La chica se apartó de él, sin embargo no pudo seguirla, el mal movimiento del helicóptero le hizo chocarse con una de las paredes, la alerta se encendía en el monitor y ella se alejaba de él por momentos, sentía que no la vería y eso le asustaba…

En San Petersburgo, la morena tecleaba de forma tranquila mirando hacia el monitor, el "2885" era enfocado con una de sus cámaras en aquel laboratorio. Consideraba que la B.S.A.A había actuado de forma estúpida, San Petersburgo jamás habría pedido ayuda eran demasiado orgullosos y robustos como para verse débiles ante las demás sedes. Echó hacia atrás su larga bufanda roja sonriendo un poco.

**- ¿En cuantos minutos quieres que se activen las bombas?** – Giró un poco la cara viendo al rubio con sus manos apoyadas en su barbilla, no podía adivinar nada de él, sus ojos estaban tapados con aquellas gafas negras, tan sólo se limitó a asentir haciendo que apareciera una cuenta atrás en la pantalla.

**- Si tu plan falla no dudaré en utilizarte como B.O.W** – La voz ronca del chico la hizo sonreír un poco sentándose en uno de los brazos de su silla.

- **No morirá, el virus está haciendo reacción en ella, ese instinto de supervivencia la hará sobrevivir a pesar de que quede "algo frágil".** – Acarició un poco la mejilla de Wesker a pesar de que él no se inmutara, miraba hacia los videos del helicóptero que tenía en pantalla, sus planes cada vez estaban más cerca, podía sentirlo.

El helicóptero no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, por más que intentara volver a meter el rumbo de destino no parecía reaccionar a ninguna de las órdenes. El castaño volvió a ponerse el casco. – **Central, aquí Chris Redfield, estoy perdiendo el control de 2885, cambio, ¡Que alguien responda, joder! – **Miró hacia atrás intentando divisar a su esposa aunque fuera detrás de él pero no estaba, parecía haber desaparecido por completo de aquel maldito transporte.

No podía dejar de maldecirse, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar ¿Cómo demonios había dejado que ambos se subieran ahí? Lo único que le venía a la cabeza era su pequeño Dan, llorando delante de la tumba de sus padres. Negó rápidamente con fiereza, no iba a permitir que tuviera que llorar, no estaba dispuesto a ello. - **¡Central! Aquí Chris Redfield, perdemos a 2885, si no me apresuro a salir de aquí con la agente Valentine podría ser peligroso…**

Por más que insistiera, que moviera las palancas de mando que tenía sobre su cabeza o pegara golpes al monitor no recibía ninguna respuesta, ¿Qué podía hacer? Si perdía todo aquel cargamento de armas también podría ser peligroso, estaba hecho un gran lío…

- _**Aquí Central, diga su posición 2885.**_

- **Nos encontramos encima del mar, no puedo dar una posición fija, los controles se han vuelto locos**. – Miró a todos lados con frustración – **Solicito permiso para salir del helicóptero, repito, solicito permiso para salir del helicóptero… ¡Central!** – Una explosión llamó su atención, se puso el brazo delante de la cara, algunos trozos de metal iban hacia él, la onda había sido tan fuerte que todo el transporte se estaba desmoronando -** ¡Jill! ¡Jill! **

Notaba como sus pies pesaban, la compuerta donde iban todas las armas se había abierto, el aire le empujaba con tal fuerza que si no fuera cuidadoso podría caer al mar y no vivir para contarlo. Caminó con cuidado viendo a la castaña agarrarse a una de las compuertas, tomó una de sus muñecas aferrándola a él **-¿¡Estás bien?!**

- **Y-Yo no he sido, de repente hubo una explosión…** – Negó un poco asombrada por lo ocurrido, su rodilla sangraba a borbotones, una de las explosiones le había dado demasiado cerca.

- **Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes** – La subió en sus hombros con todas sus fuerzas – **Coge las dos mochilas que hay dentro de ese doble techo, guardé dos paracaídas por si esto se complicaba.**

- **Las tengo** – Agarró las dos mochilas de las asas volviendo a tocar el suelo con sus pies. Debían darse prisa, una nueva explosión había arrasado parte de la cabina de mandos. Ajustaron sus paracaídas a sus cuerpos y miraron hacia abajo.

- **Vamos Jill, confía en mí.** – La chica asintió dejándose caer tras él.

Por un momento sintió como si todo pasara a cámara lenta, sus oídos perdían el audio poco a poco… No podía oír los gritos de Chris, el cual tiraba de la anilla de su paracaídas dejándose caer con un poco más tranquilidad mientras la suya no se abría…

- **¿Qué…?** – Tiraba de ella, una, dos y hasta tres veces, pero el paracaídas no salía de la mochila. Alzó la vista hacia su marido el cual gritaba su nombre desgarrándose la garganta – **Chris… ¡Chris!** – Alzó su mano hacia él imitando sus gestos, por más que intentara acercarse el fuerte viento iba en contra de ambos, sus manos rozaban suavemente sin éxito alguno de cogerse.

La caída cada vez estaba más cerca, por un momento pudo ver su vida pasar por delante , de tal manera que unas lágrimas de miedo escaparon de sus ojos, se mordió un poco el labio y sonrió.

- **Tenías razón soy una mala madre… Cuida de Daniel…**

-** ¡Jill, coge mi mano, por dios coge mi mano! **– Extendió su mano todo lo que pudo, intentando llegar a sus finos dedos. El mar estaba a una distancia cada vez menos prudente, sus manos no llegaron a juntarse en ningún momento, la chica cayó fieramente al agua susurrando un suave:

"_**Todo no es para siempre"**_

_Corría por las calles de Raccoon algo nervioso, la lluvia empapaba su uniforme de los S.T.A.R.S pegándolo a su cuerpo. La ciudad estaba completamente desierta como si nunca hubiera vivido nadie allí, miró a todos lados viendo en una plazoleta a esa chica de pelo castaño corto, de espaldas con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda mirando un cielo estrellado con curiosidad._

_Se paró tras ella viendo el logotipo de su unidad en la comisaria, suspiró un poco agarrando el hombro de ella._

_- __**¿Qué haces aquí? El capitán tiene una misión para nosotros**__ – La movió un poco sin ningún éxito para que dijera algunas palabras - __**¿Jill?**_

_La chica se giró, su sonrisa estaba acompañada con unas lágrimas de terror, sus facciones se volvían más maduras conforme se daba la vuelta. Su pelo crecía hasta su pecho. Gemía con tal dolor que su cuerpo se coloreaba de rojo escarlata._

_- __**Todo… no es para siempre…**_

_**- ¿¡Jill?! ¿Q-Qué te pasa? ¡No te mueras!**_

_El cuerpo de la Valentine caía al suelo desmembrado como si hubiera caído al suelo con gran velocidad. Ante el olor a sangre los habitantes de Raccoon se acercaban a la plazoleta, en busca de aquella humana muerta que olía demasiado bien…_

**- ¡Jill!** – Se incorporó fieramente. Estaba sudando, miró a todos lados algo desubicado, se agarró el brazo algo adolorido viendo a una chica pelirroja a su lado. - **¿C-Claire?**

- **Creo que estás demasiado alterado para acabar de despertarte** – Sonrió un poco cogiendo entre sus manos un vaso de agua, dándole con cuidado.

- **¿D-Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada… ¡Ugh!**

**- El helicóptero donde ibais Jill y tu sufrió una avería mientras lo pilotabas** – Apartó el vaso de agua algo seria **– Intentasteis salir de allí y bueno, conseguiste salir vivo gracias a tu paracaídas… A pesar de ese brazo en tan malas condiciones** – Señaló.

Agarró su brazo algo adolorido, recordando como su paracaídas se había abierto y como había intentado coger la mano de su mujer con tal insistencia que cuando la vio caer en el agua todo se volvió negro para él.

**- Dime que no está muerta, Claire… Tienes que decirme que no está muerta.**

**- No está muerta Chris** – Dijo decidida a la vez que sería – **Sin embargo ha recibido la peor parte y está en cuidados intensivos... Tú has despertado al segundo día del accidente, así que... tienes que tener paciencia… **- Acarició su hombro algo triste por la reacción de su hermano mayor, no podía hacer nada por él, sólo dejarse abrazar y verlo llorar en silencio…

_**Continuará:**_

**Este capítulo sin duda ha sido de los más intensos hasta ahora, una discusión y un fallo ha llevado a que todo se acabe y que comiencen los problemas. Jill está muy grave y Carla dispuesta a tenerla como sea ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Jill despertará?**

**Nos vemos en "Todo no es para siempre"**


	5. Realidad

**Título:**** Todo no es para siempre**

**Pairing: ****Chris x Jill / Helena x Leon**

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami y de CAPCOM, yo sólo fangirleo un poco**

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

_**Capítulo 5:**__** Realidad**_

_No podía contenerse, era demasiado tarde para poder hacerlo. Lo único que podía verse en el despacho de los S.T.A.R.S era la luz de las farolas, las cuales filtraban por la ventana suavemente, bañando las sombras de dos de los integrantes de dicho grupo. _

_No le importó tirar todos los papeles al suelo, incluso no pensó en tirar aquel pequeño portarretratos donde salía con la pelirroja, agradecía que no estuviera presente, sino le hubiera dado un buen bofetón, (pero no era su prioridad en aquel momento) Allí tenía a su compañera de pelo corto castaño, subida a su mesa mientras él disfrutaba de estar en su interior. Sus gemidos le erizaron la piel, le hacían tensarse y querer más de ella._

_- __**Jill...**__ – Susurraba entre jadeos, la embestía con tales ganas, que si la mesa hubiera sido de cristal la hubiera hecho trizas._

_- __**Nos van a pillar**__ – Susurró hincando las uñas en su espalda. Era una de sus primeras veces, se sentía tan inocente y primeriza que lo único que podía hacer era intentar no dejar de mirar a la puerta por si superior les descubría._

_- __**Si gimes tan alto, seguro que sí nos pillarán**__ – Esbozó una sonrisa tan inocente y reconfortante que hizo que la castaña moviera sus caderas contra él, sintiendo sus embestidas tan profundas que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás…_

_**- ¿Por qué hacemos esto?**__ – Se atrevió a preguntar._

_**- Somos compañeros**__ – Le recordó Chris agarrando su glúteo, haciendo que diera uno que otro respingo en sus brazos - __**¿Quién diría que la recelosa y profesional Jill Valentine, estaría tan tranquila y sumisa?**_

_- __**¿Los compañeros hacen estas cosas?**__ – Le miró directamente a los ojos. Él la beso suavemente intentando tranquilizar esa fuerte mirada algo inquisidora._

_- __**Nosotros somos un tipo de compañeros especiales, ese tipo… Que siempre se protegen la espalda, y el uno no muere sin el otro –**__ Susurró el chico._

Abrió los ojos pesadamente mirando donde se encontraba, todo era oscuro a su alrededor, la cortina era de tonos grisáceos y su ropa colgada por todos lados, (con ese último dato pudo adivinar que se trataba de su habitación) Suspiró frustrado llevando uno de sus brazos a su frente. Había vuelto a la realidad y le dolía.

La presión de su pecho había vuelto en el momento que se había despertado, era tan intenso que podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba la sangre. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse, se sentó en el bordillo de la cama, con la vista clavada en la ventana, sino fuera porque el frío que sentía en la planta de los pies le hacía volver a la realidad hubiera seguido rememorando cada instante con la Valentine.

- **No voy a dejar que estés sola.** – Susurró sin más, la última vez que había ido a visitarla se había sentido tan miserable… Que si no hubiera sido por Daniel no desearía estar en este mundo. Los colores blancos eran los que más predominaban en su habitación, su rostro estaba más blanquecino que de costumbre, bajo sus ojos había ojeras y su respiración seguía siendo lenta y pausada. Habían pasado dos semanas y Jill no había demostrado ninguna mejoría en su estado. Odiaba estar allí, se sentía tan inútil que había optado por ir periódicamente, para no hacer daño a su pequeño ni así mismo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió un poco dejando pasar una suave luz del pasillo. Pudo escuchar con perfección unos pequeños pasos adentrarse en el lugar, de forma cautelosa pero directa, suspiró un poco sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-** He escuchado ruido y pensé que te habías despertado** – Susurró la pelirroja sentándose a su lado. - **¿Cómo estás?**

- **No demasiado bien** – Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, volviendo a suspirar – **Me alegro que estés aquí para cuidar de Dan, no soy capaz de hacerlo yo mismo.**

- **Está bien así Chris** – Sonrió un poco **- ¿Vas a ir a verla hoy?**

**- No lo sé, Claire** – La miró de reojo – **Estar allí y verla tan débil, me mata… Y pensar que está así por mi culpa…**

**- No seas idiota** – Frunció un poco el ceño su hermana dándole un golpe en el hombro – **Si Jill te escuchara ya estaría regañándote, nada de esto pasó porque tu quisieras.**

**- Por favor ahora no quiero hablar de eso – **Se puso las manos en la cara ofuscado. Esta vez no quería ser el héroe. El hecho de quedar como tal le repugnaba y de una manera que si por él fuera tiraría su insignia de la B.S.A.A. **– Deberías decirme tu porqué sales cada mañana tan temprano, ¿Estás trabajando?**

**- No, no es eso – **La Redfield se puso en la misma posición que su hermano, entrelazó sus manos mirando por la ventana – **Voy a visitar a un amigo.**

**- ¿Un novio? **– Frunció el ceño ofuscado. No estaba dispuesto que ningún "listo" se acercara a su hermana, por más que fuera mayorcita - **¿Quién es esta vez?**

**- Te estoy diciendo que no es lo que piensas, hermano protector y revienta novios de hermanas – **Ladeó un poco la cabeza, apoyándola en su hombro – **En este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas… Tú y Jill… Mi salida de Terra Save… Leon en la cárcel…**

**- Espera, ¿Qué? – **Giró la cara asombrado por lo que había dicho - **¿Cómo que Kennedy está en la cárcel?**

**- He ido a verle cada día desde hace un año y medio, he seguido haciéndolo a pesar de estar viviendo aquí contigo.**

¿Cómo era posible que el hombre más respetable de la D.S.O estuviera entre rejas? La sola idea de pensarlo le hacía abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Se levantó poniéndose una camiseta básica de color caqui mientras seguía mirándola.

- **¿Le queda mucho tiempo en la cárcel?** – Preguntó con curiosidad intentando no molestarla. La relación de su hermana con el Kennedy era muy fraternal, sabía que si hablaba mal de él, su hermana comenzaría a pegarle y no estaba dispuesto a eso.

**- Saldrá esta tarde.** – Suspiró haciendo una pequeña pausa – **Me imagino que la siguiente pregunta es "¿Por qué alguien como Kennedy está allí?" ¿Cierto? –** Parpadeó un poco imitándole.

El chico sonrió por primera vez en aquella mañana, dándole un empujón a la pelirroja, tirándola de lado en la cama, mientras ella la miraba indignada por aquel "pequeño ataque"

- **Deja de leerme la mente, Claire**.

**- Eres tan predecible, hermanito** – Sonrió.

Esa mujer era capaz de volverle loco, no porque le interesara sexualmente, sino porque le conocía demasiado bien, era como hablar con su difunta madre pero un poco más joven que él. Claire siempre tenía algunas palabras dedicadas hacia su persona o tan sólo se dedicaba a adivinar que tenía en la cabeza.

- **No sé si lo sabrás pero no terminó muy bien con Helena Harper** – Le miró aún tumbada en la cama matrimonial de su hermano – **Ella le denunció por no hacerse cargo de su pequeña Deborah y con el tiempo terminó en la cárcel.**

Chris se quedó perplejo por lo que acababa de contarle. Nunca había pensado que Helena fuera capaz de meter en una situación tan comprometida a Leon por su hija, siempre habían sido muy cercanos, y ella había sido leal a él, por más que no se hubiera atrevido a mirarla. No esperaba que le hubiera decepcionado tanto el hecho de que le hubiera abandonado sin más.

- **Su situación es bastante difícil de por sí, nosotros no tenemos porqué meternos en sus cosas, ¿No crees?**

- **Por supuesto que no, Chris** – Asintió finalmente levantándose **– Pero pienso que hay que pensar bien las cosas antes de dejar ir a una persona.**

- **Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Me llevas al hospital? –** Claire tan sólo se limitó a asentir, se sintió nuevamente integrada a su familia. En más de una ocasión se había preguntado si buscar a su hermano en Raccoon City había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Él había tomado el camino de la justicia al lado de unos compañeros que tenían las mismas metas que él. Había llegado a pensar que no era importante para él, que nunca había querido ser encontrado, sin embargo , volver a estar como siempre y poder ayudarle ya le hacía feliz, al menos volvían a ser una familia, sólo que un poco más numerosa…

Con su hermano y su pequeño sobrino se metió en el coche, metió las llaves y arrancó con aquellas palabras del rubio en la mente.

_No vengas a por mí esta tarde, seguro que nos encontraremos en el momento menos indicado._

El sonido del altavoz la estaba comenzando a frustrar, en su opinión aquello parecía una plazas de a bastos en vez de un hospital. Sus movimientos eran decididos, haciendo que sus tacones sonaran contra aquel suelo de color beige, sonreía un poco con su bata blanca puesta sobre su vestido azul oscuro.

**- Veamos…** - Susurró.

Caminó por una de las plantas donde se encontraban los enfermos, los familiares de cada uno de los pacientes se acercaban a ella preguntando por el bienestar de sus hermanos, hijos o sobrinos, sin embargo tan sólo se limitaba a sonreír levemente y decir un suave "Se pondrá bien si esta noche no le comen los monstruos" Y moviendo su corta cabellera negra seguía por el pasillo.

Se adentró en la habitación 214, donde la castaña residía, normalmente las habitaciones solían ser para dos pacientes, pero debido a su gravedad y su estado Jill se encontraba sola. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y suavidad (Aunque lo hubiera hecho con más fuerza no pensaba que la chica le fuera a decir nada) La vio allí tranquila, con su mascarilla para poder respirar y el suero en una de las venas de su brazo.

- **Vaya, esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos, lástima que no puedas darme la bienvenida que me merezco** – Rio acariciando su mejilla **– Albert está deseando que despiertes… Y yo tan sólo quiero que el virus C-inferno comience a fluir por tus venas…**

De uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca sacó una pequeña jeringa, estaba ansiosa por inyectarla, sabía que esta vez funcionaría y no sería necesario crear a nadie más como hicieron con ella. Sabía que Simmons había sido un imbécil, el amor y la venganza habían podido con él, y murió por culpa de esos sentimientos que no debía tener.

**- Espero que te pongas bien, Valentine…** - Acarició su brazo, dando unos suaves golpes para después inyectar aquella inyección que tenía en su mano **– Así es, como una niña buena…** - Susurró acariciando su pelo, el cual cambiaría dentro de poco, ya sólo debía hacer una cosa: Desaparecer como siempre solía hacer…

El rubio caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, era tan extraño verle tan desaliñado y con una barba de casi tres meses que parecía otra persona. Entre sus manos había un ramo de rosas, sabía que si la castaña las veía le sonreiría como una niña pequeña a la que se le da un capricho.

_**- Aunque espero que no se piense que vengo a robarle con estas pintas**_ – Pensó frunciendo el ceño, rascándose con la mano libre el pelo que le llegaba por la mitad del cuello.

No se lo había pensado dos veces cuando se había enterado de cómo estaba la Valentine, en el momento que había puesto un pie en "la libertad" tuvo que verla. Para él, la castaña había sido una persona muy importante, con la que había compartido muy buenos momentos, y que nunca había dudado en extenderle la mano por más que al principio no tuvieran ningún tipo de confianza. Había preguntado en información su habitación y tan sólo estaba a unos metros de ella, sin embargo se detuvo. Su cuerpo se tensó al igual que sus facciones, no quería encontrársela ¿Por qué tenía que ser allí? ¿Y por qué ella llevaba un ramo de jazmines?

- **Helena** – Susurró.

La chica al escuchar su nombre giró la cara, la suave sonrisa que había en sus labios desapareció en el instante que le vio, su corazón comenzó a moverse fieramente en su interior y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Se había quedado quieta, agarrando el pomo con su mano libre, por un momento no le había reconocido pero mirarle por unos momentos la había hecho desmoronarse, ni siquiera quería contestarle.

- **Parece que hemos llegado en el momento idóneo, Dan** – Dijo Claire detrás de ellos, con su pequeño sobrino en brazos.

Helena y Leon se miraban, ninguno de los dos decían nada, era como una batalla, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera quedar por debajo del otro y sin embargo la Redfield miraba a su hermano, ese brillo que tenía cada vez que veía a la Harper lo conocía y lo había visto en más de una ocasión cuando había mirado a su mujer…

_**Continuará:**_

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 5 de "Todo no es para siempre" Siento mucho la tardanza pero hace poquito que volví a la rutina y estoy ubicándome. Como hemos podido comprobar en este capítulo comienzan a salir los enfrentamientos entre Helena y Leon , Claire está apoyando a Leon desde todo momento y un Chris… Culpable.**

**¿Despertará Jill pronto?**

**¿Qué le ha inyectado Carla?**

**¿Serán capaces Leon y Helena de hablarse?**

**¿Qué pretende Claire ayudando a Leon?**

**Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo de "Todo no es para siempre"**


	6. Heridas del corazón

**Título:**** Todo no es para siempre**

**Pairing: ****Chris x Jill / Helena x Leon**

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami y de CAPCOM, yo sólo fangirleo un poco**

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

**Capítulo 6: Heridas del pasado**

_Sus ojos se abrieron en mitad de la noche, no sabía muy bien qué hora era. Por su cansancio podía deducir que aún era de madrugada. Estaba boca abajo, abrazando un poco la almohada mientras que sus sábanas cubrían su cuerpo desnudo. Se incorporó aferrando la sábana blanca a su cuerpo, por lo que podía ver a su alrededor el edredón estaba tirado en el suelo y las sábanas ceñidas y removidas a sus pies._

_- __**Tan sólo son las cinco de la mañana **__– Susurró mirando a una de sus mesitas donde tenía un reloj digital de un tamaño bastante notorio. Miró a todos lados buscando a esa persona que ocupaba el otro lado de la cama - __**¿Leon?**_

_Se levantó enroscando las sábanas a su cuerpo y emitiendo un gemido de cansancio, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su cabeza le daba vueltas. No entendía porque pero llevaba así aproximadamente un mes, no rendía suficiente en la D.S.O, incluso a veces meditaba que no pensaba con claridad._

_Caminó hasta el pasillo, nada más salir de su habitación estaba aquella puerta cerrada, la cual no se había atrevido a abrir desde la muerte de su hermana. Su dolor y su culpabilidad era como si estuvieran allí y en el momento que abriera esa puerta volverían a ella, lo sabía._

_El frío del suelo la hizo volver a la realidad, se acarició un poco los hombros, notando su piel erizada, hizo un gesto de dolor y se adentró en el salón. Se quedó quieta en aquel lugar del apartamento, desde allí pudo ver al rubio en la puerta, acomodándose la chaqueta para marcharse._

_- __**¿Te ibas sin decirme nada?**__ – No pudo aguantar aquellas palabras de su cabeza y menos cuando salieron de su boca._

_- __**No creo que sea buena idea que te diga nada, Helena.**__ – Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla de reojo._

_- __**No quería un "Cásate conmigo" sino un "Me voy"**__ – Suspiró frunciendo el ceño._

_**- Helena…**__ - Odiaba ese tono por su parte. Era como culpable y superficial – __**Tengo que irme a trabajar, no olvides que esto realmente no es nada. – **__Cogió el pomo de la puerta y salió sin decir nada más._

_- __**Como si no me lo dijeras constantemente… Sé de sobra que no soy Ada y ese es el problema**__._

Por más que hubiera pensado en más de una ocasión en que volvería a verle, la situación le pesaba. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y su expresión por unos segundos se vio afligida. Estaba cambiado, aquel año y medio en la cárcel había endurecido las facciones, estaba desaliñado (algo que antes solía ser difícil ver en él)

- **Tan sólo voy a dejarle estas flores y me voy – **Levantó un poco el ramo de jazmines que llevaba en sus manos.

- **¿Vas a poner en vigor esa orden de alejamiento que tienes contra mí sí me acerco sólo un momento?**

- **Leon creo que es mejor que no empecéis por ahí **– La pelirroja meció un poco a su sobrino, el cual balbuceaba y se agarraba a su tía con sus pequeñas manitas.

**- No hay que ocultar lo que ha pasado, Claire** – La miró de reojo haciendo que la chica se tensara un poco. Claire sonrió un poco nerviosa sin saber muy bien como calmar lo ocurrido.

**- No es lugar donde pelear, Leon.** – Helena se encogió de hombros, por más que en el fondo le asustara la situación, no dudaba en hacerle frente.

**- ¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña?**

La chica frunció el ceño, se giró de su posición mirándole de frente, como si aquel miedo hubiera desaparecido y se hubiera convertido en indignación y odio en tan sólo unos segundos de tiempo.

**- Vete a la mierda**. – Dijo sin más entrando a la habitación de Jill.

_La castaña se encontraba en el baño, de lado mirando su torso desnudo. No podía creer lo que veía, su barriga estaba abultada, más de lo que debería. La acarició suavemente temiendo la reacción del rubio ¿Sería capaz de mirarla, de endulzar sus facciones y sus sentimientos al verla de esa manera? Sin duda que no._

_El sonido de la puerta le hizo erguirse, ponerse una de sus camisas blancas y caminar hasta allí intentando calmarse. Se preguntaba que habría pensado su hermana al saber que se había quedado embarazada con tan sólo veinticuatros años. Recordaba esas charlas a Deborah sobre "Siempre usar protección o matar a sus novios" Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios conforme abría la puerta._

_- __**Pareces bastante contenta hoy, es raro verte sonreír**__ – Acarició su mejilla. Ese acto le pareció tan dulce que no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos._

_**- Tenemos que hablar, Leon**__ – Tragó un poco de saliva, apartándose a desgana de sus caricias y dejándole pasar al salón._

_-__** No tengo mucho tiempo, tenemos una misión en Canadá **__– Hizo una pequeña pausa estirándose un poco – __**Un nuevo ataque bioterrorista.**_

_**- Verás antes de eso…**__ - Se mordió el labio un poco fatigada, sentía como aquellas nauseas volvían a su garganta junto al desayuno de aquella mañana. __**– No pretendía que esto pasara…**_

_Leon se sentó en el filo del sofá removiéndose el pelo, por su reacción no podía estar muy contento, o simplemente se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. La castaña se acercó algo culpable de lo que tenía que anunciarle, se acuclilló delante de él acariciando sus manos._

_- __**No lo digas Helena**__ – Le miró bastante serio apartando sus manos – __**Esto no era lo que pretendía, no quiero una familia y menos en lo que estamos metidos.**_

_- __**Entiendo la situación y menos tras haber perdido a Deborah**__ – Se apartó un poco indignada por su reacción, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño al que le habían dado una noticia que no quería escuchar._

_**- No quiero ese bebé ¿Qué te cuesta entender? **_

_**-¿Me estás pidiendo que lo mate?**__ – Se levantó apartándose de él con los brazos cruzados – __**Es una vida… Es nuestro…**_

_- __**No, tú hijo. No estoy dispuesto a tener más problemas de los que ya tengo**__ – Se levantó a la par que la castaña, su pecho subía y bajaba fieramente. No quería perder los nervios, estaba intentando no hacerlo._

_- __**Si soy un problema para ti ¿Por qué te acuestas conmigo? Es algo que no entiendo**__ – Susurró en un hilo de voz. El mal estar y las palabras de él se atragantaban en su garganta, sin embargo no quería salir corriendo al baño, sabía que si lo hacía sería capaz hasta de irse._

_- __**No sabía que para acostarme con una mujer tenía que rellenar una solicitud de paternidad**__ – Dijo de manera irónica removiéndose el pelo __**– No te voy a negar que me gustas, pero no voy a decir que sí a tenerlo.**_

_- __**R-Respeto tu opinión, sin embargo cuando deje la D.S.O podrías ayudarme a mantenerlo hasta que pueda volver a tener otro trabajo. No pido nada más.**_

_- __**No Helena, esto no es un juego**__ – Alzó un poco la voz, parecía más autoritario que antes, como si no quisiera que la situación se le escapara de las manos – __**Déjalo pasar. Eres joven puedes tener un bebé en cualquier momento, y de alguien quien quiera una familia de verdad.**_

_**- Si fuera de Ada… No pensarías lo mismo ¿Verdad?**__ – El silencio y las miradas enfrentadas de ambos eran suficiente para saber que no conseguiría nada de él – __**Vete, vete de mi casa, se acabó todo esto.**_

La situación en el hospital cada vez era más cargada, (Y sin duda no era por la calefacción que tenían puesta) El rubio estaba sentado en la sala de espera, sus codos estaban hincados en sus rodillas, estaba como agazapado y pensativo.

**- Eh, chico duro** – Rio un poco la Redfield sentándose a su lado – **Helena ya se ha ido, así que si quieres visitar a Jill estás a tiempo.**

**- Necesito despejarme un poco, enseguida iré a verla **– Dijo mirando al suelo.

**- Dime una cosa… ¿Estás actuando o todo lo que ha pasado es verdad?** – Se agazapó de la misma manera que el chico, ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirarle – **Por más que intentes ser el chico malo, no dejarías a una niña sin padre.**

**- Sé que quieres ayudar Claire, pero ese tema no es algo que quiera tocar – **Suspiró un poco levantándose, aquella situación era mucho más dura de lo que había pensado años atrás. Cada encontronazo con la ojiverde sería más incómodo, hasta que una denuncia no fuera lo único que los separara.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, podía escuchar balbucear al bebé, el cual estaba en los brazos de su madre como si intentara hablarle, contarle que la echaba de menos y que quería que abriera los ojos cuanto antes.

- **Siento interrumpir este momento tan familiar** – Encogió un poco los hombros.

- **No importa, Dan tiene que comer, así que te dejaré un rato a solas con ella** – Alzó los brazos al pequeño que tan sólo ver los actos de su padre parecía que se abalanzaba hacia sus brazos como si fuera el mejor regalo del mundo.

**- ¿Cómo es eso de ser padre?** – Se atrevió a preguntar.

Se acercó a él con el pequeño en brazos, sonriente y espabilado con sus ojos grisáceos mirando todos los tipos de blanco de aquella habitación, curioso por saber más de su alrededor.

- **Para mí es el mejor regalo del mundo, y te aseguro que no lo perdería** – Sus palabras eran decididas, pasó por su lado, rozando su hombro con el de él, y sin más salió de la habitación.

Leon suspiró entrando en la habitación, puso su ramo de rosas en uno de los jarrones de la habitación y se sentó al lado de Jill, cogiendo una de sus manos con fuerza.

**- Hola, señora suicida** – Sonrió un poco – **Te veo demasiado blanca, pareces toda una muñeca.** – Su sonrisa desapareció un poco, volviendo a quedar pensativo, su corazón se oprimió y simplemente disfrutó del silencio junto a la Valentine.

_Llegó a su casa ofuscado, no dudó en ni un segundo en tirar todas las figuras que tenía en el recibidor, sus pasos eran fuertes y decididos, había entrado en cólera. No por lo que la castaña le había dicho, sino por su propio carácter ante lo ocurrido. Entró al salón tirando todo al suelo, pegando patadas a los sillones hasta que la mesa de café de cristal que tenía en el salón se hizo añicos por sus patadas. Su respiración estaba fieramente agitada y sus puños firmemente encogidos ¿Qué acababa de hacer?_

_- __**Vaya, parece que a alguien le ha dado un ataque J'avo**__ – Susurró la morena de pelo corto cruzada de piernas en el marco de la ventana – __**Has sido un poco desconsiderado ¿No crees?**_

_**- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le dijera de formar una familia feliz?**__ – Se sentó en el sofá llevándose las manos a la cabeza con frustración, no quería llorar, sin duda no quería hacerlo – __**No puedo permitirme eso ahora, no puedo.**_

_**- Sólo vas a conseguir que te odie ¿Lo sabías? – **__Dio un pequeño saltito de la ventana, caminando poco a poco hasta él._

_- __**Eso pretendo, que me odie, que ni siquiera pueda ni verme – **__Rugió mirando cómo se acercaba y volvió a agachar la cabeza._

_- __**¿En qué estás metido esta vez?**__ – Se sentó a su lado, no le molestaba escuchar sus penas, ni sus problemas de vez en cuando. Después de todo ambos sabían muy bien la situación que tenían y la respetaban sin problema._

_**- Eso no importa, dije que no tendría ninguna familia que tuviera que sufrir por todo a lo que estamos dedicados**__ – Hizo una pequeña pausa y levantó la cabeza nuevamente, con un semblante más serio – __**Esa razón es más que suficiente.**_

El remover de sábanas llamó su atención, y por si no fuera poco los pequeños gemidos de la castaña intentando desperezar su cuerpo eran más que un sutil sonido para su entrepierna. Sintió como el agarre en la mano de la chica era correspondido por y eso le sorprendió.

**- ¿Jill?** – Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía perfectamente la gravedad de la chica como para saber que tardaría en recuperarse.

La chica giró un poco la cabeza abriendo sus ojos grisáceos para contemplar su rostro, alzó un poco la mano intentando llegar a su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente como si añorara ese roce.

Algunas imágenes vinieron a la cabeza de la Valentine, pero el dolor punzante que le daba en la cabeza le hizo encogerse, de tal manera que se asustó por tal fuerte dolor.

-** ¡Jill! ¿Estás bien? **– Se levantó de la silla algo asustado por su reacción, se ovillaba como si aquel dolor fuera como un pitido insoportable en sus oídos, sin más paró, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente algo agitada - **¿Quién eres y que hago aquí? **

_**Continuará:**_

**Y hasta aquí el sexto capítulo de "Todo no es para siempre" Este capítulo estaba centrado un poco más en la historia de Leon y Helena, ya que también vamos a comenzar a ver todo lo que ha ocurrido con ellos. Sin embargo comienzan las polémicas.**

**¿Qué es lo que esconde Leon?**

**¿Qué hará Helena cada vez que le vea?**

**¿Será que Claire está enamorada de Leon?**

**¿Y Jill? ¿Ha perdido la memoria?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo~.**


	7. Primeros pasos hacia el infierno

**Título:**** Todo no es para siempre**

**Pairing: ****Chris x Jill / Helena x Leon**

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami y de CAPCOM, yo sólo fangirleo un poco**

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

**Nota: Siento muchísimo la tardanza, estoy con gripe y se me está haciendo difícil hacer el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.**

**Capítulo 7: ****Primeros pasos al infierno (1ª parte)**

Tenía la vista clavada en sus pies, no sabía en qué momento le habían parecido tan curiosos. Los movía encima de la camilla intentando sentir un leve sentimiento de tranquilidad y curiosidad, sin embargo su mente estaba completamente en blanco, por más que mirara a su alrededor nada hacía que se sintiera nostálgica, nada la hacía emocionarse. Era como si estuviese muerta en vida, una muñeca que esperaba ser movida por su dueño, o tan sólo llevaba a su pequeña mansión a descansar.

**- ¿Cómo querías que te llamara? Se acaba de despertar, ¿¡Qué culpa tengo yo de que no fueras tú el primero?!** – Alzó la vista al escuchar a los dos hombres que entraban en la habitación, uno de cabello oscuro y algo corpulento, el otro era rubio, con una larga barba de hacía unos… ¿Años? Los gritos la hicieron encogerse y seguirles con la mirada, aquellos ojos grisáceos parecían estar sin vida.

**- ¡Jill!** – Se acercó el Redfield de forma rápida. No pudo evitar tomar su mentón y alzarlo para contemplarla. Sus mejillas estaban menos sonrojadas que de costumbre, sus ojos grisáceos parecían perdidos, acompañados de aquellas dos sombras bajo sus ojos, su cuerpo parecía débil, más de lo normal. Se mordió el labio frustrado, dando un puñetazo a la cama **- ¿¡Cómo he permitido que esto pasara, joder?!**

**- Así lo único que vas a conseguir, es asustarla – **Intervino el rubio encogiendo los hombros. No iba a mentir, estaba preocupada por la castaña. Era la primera vez que la veía tan frágil. Había leído en todo lo que había estado envuelta en África, pero jamás espero verla de aquella manera. **- ¿Sabes quiénes somos?** – Dio unos pasos hacia ellos, llamando la atención de la chica usando un tono suave.

**- No.** – Dijo de forma directa, mirando a ambos.- **No os reconozco, es la primera vez que os veo.**

**- Supongo que necesita tiempo – **Miró al castaño, su cuerpo no hacía nada más que temblar por la rabia y la impotencia de no poder salvar a su mujer, pedirle perdón y estar juntos. – **Firma los papeles del alta y llévatela a casa.**

- **No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Kennedy** – Le interrumpió – **Esto no es asunto tuyo, yo sé encargarme de mi matrimonio, tú encárgate de tu hija.**

Leon guardó silencio durante unos segundos, su mirada chocaba con la de Chris. Simplemente quería ayudar de alguna manera, pero el desprecio que le propinaba el castaño era más que evidente, se dio la vuelta guiñándole un ojo a la chica antes de marcharse.

_Sus pasos eran lentos, sin rumbo en concreto. Realmente tras la última misión al lado de Helena, necesitaba un respiro mental de mujeres. Acomodó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero, no supo por qué, simplemente tuvo la necesidad de mirar hacia arriba. Y allí estaba ella._

_La increíble mujer que todo el mundo admiraba estaba sentada en la barandilla de un tercero, mirando hacia aquel cielo estrellado. Según recordaba era un cinco de noviembre y hacía frío, pero sin embargo ella vestía unos pequeños shorts vaqueros y una camisa de tirantas azul, su pelo bailaba al son del viento. Estaba tan tranquila y a la vez tan cerca de la muerte…_

_- __**¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?**__ – Gritó sin más ante la locura que cometía – __**Te vas a caer ¿Acaso quieres morir?**_

_- __**¿La libertad es querer morir? **__– Se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, viendo a aquel chico con las manos en los bolsillos, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa – __**Estas cosas no podía hacerlas en Raccoon City**_

_- __**¿Raccoon City? Espera… ¿Estuviste allí?**__ – Dijo en voz alta nuevamente para volver a llamar su atención._

_**- Hace mucho de eso, pero recuerdo que no se podía tocar la libertad y la muerte como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora**__ – Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo – __**Allí era vivir o morir.**_

_**- Lo sé muy bien… - **__Recordaba su primer día de policía en aquel lugar, como sus ilusiones se iban destrozando y tenía que verse luchando contra monstruos, zombies e incluso perros mutados. El frío le hizo volver a la realidad y le miró - __**¿Y qué es lo que busca una sobreviviente como tú?**_

_- __**Dar una oportunidad para vivir a todas las personas que estén en mi mano. –**__ Hizo una pausa __**– Un sueño de una niña, pero creo que soy capaz de realizarlo**__._

_¿Cómo una persona que había estado en aquella masacre podía seguir viendo el optimismo? ¿Cómo quería seguir salvando a los demás a pesar de poner su vida en peligro? Estaba sorprendido, abrumado con cada palabra por parte de la chica._

_- __**Sólo falta que me digas que eres una figura importante de este país, y ya harás que me arrodille **__– Susurró con cierta ironía, sabía que a esa distancia no le escucharía._

_-__** ¿Podrías quitar las manos de tus bolsillos entonces? –**__ Se levantó de la barandilla, haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás para volver dentro del balcón – __**Mi nombre es Jill Valentine.**_

- **Sin duda te enamoraste de un imbécil, Jillian – **Esbozó una sonrisa el rubio quitando las manos de sus bolsillos. Su encuentro con ella de alguna manera le había hecho querer seguir donde estaba, mirar por las personas que le importaban y dejar de huir de todo… Hasta que lo volvió a hacer con la Harper. Suspiró deprimido alzando la cabeza – **"Colegio nuestra señora de Jesús"** – Alzó una deja algo ofuscado – **Helena… ¿Has metido a nuestra hija a monja?**

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, no se consideraba una persona muy religiosa y menos después de haber visto a muchas personas que hablaban de "fe" y luego tenían uno que otra "mascota mutada" La piel se le erizó, ojalá que esa visita se hiciera amena. Por su bien.

Sus pies se detuvieron cerca de un grupo de monjas que hablaban a un crucifijo, felices, rezaban y se arrodillaban en medio del colegio – **Hermanas…** - Se atrevió a llamar el chico con sutileza y picardía.

**- ¿Qué deseaba señor?**

-** Estaba buscando a una niña de apellido Harper, soy su padre y me gustaría verla **– Ensanchó una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas haciendo que una de las más jóvenes hermanas se acercara a él, le hiciera una pequeña reverencia y le llevar a una habitación llenó de niños.

El ojiazul buscó con la mirada en aquella habitación ¿Cuál de todos ellos podía ser? Realmente había sido un idiota si se presentaba allí y elegía al azar a un niño, sin duda a próxima no podría salir de la cárcel. Su vista se detuvo en una niña sentada en un pequeño pupitre, miraba por la ventana algo curiosa y nostálgica. Por su mirada parecía que había estado llorando durante horas, su cabello era castaño por los hombros y sus ojos azules. No sabía cómo reaccionar, su corazón le dio un vuelco, nervioso. Siempre había pensado que podía hacer de tripas corazón y seguir siendo "El malo de la historia" Sin embargo al verla allí, sola, sin nadie a su alrededor, no pudo sentirse peor.

- **Allí está, la pequeña Deborah** – Dijo la hermana acercándose al lado del chico **– No se relaciona mucho con los niños y siempre llora buscando a su madre.**

**- Así que Deborah…** - Susurró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro **– Tu madre nunca te dejaría de lado si te ha puesto un nombre así** – Se atrevió a dar unos pasos por sí mismo y acercarse a la pequeña, la niña le miró curiosa y a la vez sería (Como su maldita madre) – **Hola pequeña…**

- **Hola** – Dijo ella en un pequeño sonido, le miraba recelosa, como si no se fiara demasiado de él.

- **¿Cuántos años tienes?** – No podía dejar de sorprenderse, a su regreso había esperado encontrarse con un bebé, con una "cosa" frágil y balbuceante, y tan sólo se había encontrado con una niña seria y llorona, idéntica a Helena ¿Cómo iba a sacarla de su vida si el karma le hacía estas cosas?

- **Cuatro – **Volvió a decir un poco más débil que antes, como si su fuerza fuera desapareciendo con cada palabra que intentaba entablar con él -** ¿Me llevas con mamá?**

**- No puedo hacer eso, pero sí puedes venirte conmigo ¿Qué te parece? – **Se acercó a su oído, si se trataban de dos gotas de agua físicamente, era posible que también lo fueran psicológicamente **– Así no estarás sola, nunca más.**

La niña dejó de mirarle, bajó la cabeza intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, sin embargo sus sollozos temerosos la delataban.

- **Sin duda eres como tu madre.** – La abrazó un poco, temiendo que su reacción fuera negativa, pero eso jamás llegó **– Sólo espero que no te asustes por mi barba, y tranquila tampoco soy Dios.**

**- Dios tiene que hacer cosas buenas como proteger a mamá y no preocuparse por mí – **Le miró con aquellos ojos azules intensos como los suyos.

- **Esa es mi chica.**

Suponía que al no recordarle no querría ser ayudada, cuando no tenía confianza, Jill solía ser mucho más problemática que ahora que era su esposa. Recordaba las primeras veces en S.T.A.R.S cuando no era capaz de decirle alguna que otra novedad por parte del capitán y ese mínimo detalle hacía que los dos cumplieran una penitencia. Eran agradables momentos, sobre todo cuando le daba algún que otro capón por meterle en aquellos líos, pero a la vez era peligroso, esa timidez les hacía tener más de un problema.

**- Puedes soltarme Redfield, puedo seguir caminando yo sola – **Rugió ella en tono molesto, agarrándose a su cintura.

- **He dicho que no, Jill** – La miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño – **Llevó todo este camino intentando seguirte los pasos como para que ahora vayas por tu cuenta.**

**- ¿Cómo puedes tratarme con tanta confianza si acabamos de conocernos? Quiero irme a casa – **Le enfrentó algo ofuscada, puso las manos en su pecho intentando marcharse, pero era inútil, Chris la conocía demasiado bien, tanto, que ponerles unas esposas en ese momento no le habían venido nada mal.

- **Esta es tu casa** – Señaló a la puerta, buscando las llaves en su bolsillo, la metió e hizo que pasara **– Creo que el mejor sitio donde debes estar ahora mismo es aquí, en casa conmigo.**

**- ¿Podrías quitarme esa esposa? No soy una delincuente.**

Él asintió un poco, los médicos se habían quedado asombrados por la recuperación de la chica, de tal manera que tuvieron que ser callados por la B.S.A.A, la salida del hospital había sido algo estrepitosa, pero le relajaba el hecho de que estaban en casa y podrían hablar de todo lo que ella necesitara.

El clic de las esposas le hizo volver a la realidad, dejando que la castaña caminara por la casa con total libertad. – **Si hay algo que quieras saber… - **Sus palabras fueron algo ansiosas, verla de aquella manera no le agradaba, debía admitirlo. Se sentó en el sofá mirándola.

**- ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? **

**- Chris.**

**- Bien, Chris ¿Por qué vivimos juntos?**

**- Porque estamos casados.**

**- ¿Estoy casada tan joven? ¿Y qué pasa con mi vida?**

**- Nunca dejarás de ser la misma, Jillian.** – Frunció el ceño **– Ni amnésica, no borracha, ni sobria, ni mutada. Siempre buscaras tu libertad, como si fuera yo quien te la hubiera quitado.**

La castaña le miró de frente, parecía que sus preguntas le molestaban, como si hubiera un recuerdo con espinas tras cada respuesta que quería saber, aquello le disgustaba pero no más que le llamara Jillian, eso seguro.

**- No hace falta que contestes a mis preguntas si te van a molestar.**

**- Lo siento** – Se echó la mano a la cabeza guardando silencio durante unos segundos – **Esto es demasiado horrible para mí, siempre he intentado protegerte de todo, y esas dos veces casi mueres**.

Dio unos pasos hacia él, curiosa por sus palabras, al igual que por su tono de voz el cual, era frustrado, nervioso y dolido. Se sentó en un lado del sofá donde estaba él – **He oído que tuve un accidente, ¿Qué clase de trabajo tenemos?**

- **Protegemos a la gente del bioterrorismo, nuestro objetivo es salvarlos de las oleadas de J'avos y mutaciones que intenten acabar con ellos y con nosotros.**

**- Parece algo… Complicado **– Bajó un poco la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos **– Aunque algo me dice que es algo que siempre me hubiera gustado hacer.**

**- Siempre has admirado tu trabajo, Jill – **Esbozó una ligera sonrisa – **Eso no cambiará.**

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios, se sentía un poco más cómoda con aquel chico que tenía delante, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, desviando un poco la mirada a unas fotos que había en las estanterías al lado del televisor.

**- Esos… ¿Somos nosotros?** – Se levantó con curiosidad cogiendo un portarretratos donde salían ella con un traje azul que desconocía, su pelo era corto, y él era mucho más joven, no tenía barba, destacaba su chaleco verde y ese símbolo de estrellas que tenían en los brazos.

**- Sí, cuando trabajamos en la comisaría de policía de Raccoon City – **Miró la foto con nostalgia – **Esa foto la tomamos después de salir de la mansión de Arklay donde descubrimos, algunas cosas sobre el bioterrorismo y Albert Wesker.**

Ella le miró rápidamente, el corazón le había dado un vuelco al oír ese nombre. Su pulso temblaba y su cabeza ardía.

_Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una capa negra, la cual no dejaba ver ni un ápice de su blanquecina piel, su cara estaba oculta tras una máscara del mismo color. Aquel hombre rubio caminaba alrededor de ella, contemplando cada detalle de su cuerpo. Alzó su mentón mirándola._

_**- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?**_

_**- El proyecto Uroboros será realizado con éxito y él no podrá detenernos.**_

_**- Eso es, Jill… Él no podrá detenernos…**_

Chris la zarandeaba con fuerza intentando hacerla volver a la realidad, agarraba sus hombros con algo de brusquedad. Esa mirada perdida le destrozaba, a la vez que le asustaba.

- **¡Jill!**

**- Estoy bien…** - Parpadeó un poco mirándole – **Tan sólo era un recuerdo… Sobre Albert Wesker…**

**- No debí nombrarle.**

Ella negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto. Unas gotas de sudor caían por su frente, a la vez que dejaba el portarretratos en su lugar. Era extraño, pero jamás habría esperado que encontrara un lugar en el mundo que estuviera lleno de recuerdos que no era capaz de volver a vivir y recordar. Suspiró un poco ofuscada.

-** Tan sólo enséñame más sobre mí, ser una muñeca no es que sea uno de mis fuertes **– Dijo de forma sincera al pensar en esos primeros y últimos recuerdos que habían venido a su cabeza.- **¿Puedo ir a nuestra habitación?**

- **No hace falta que me pidas permiso para andar por tu propia casa, Jill. – **Se levantó del sofá mirándola un poco más tranquilo – **Es por aquí.**

Jill le siguió sin oponer ninguna resistencia ante ello, pasaron por delante de una puerta, la cual llamó bastante su atención. No pudo evitar tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrir un poco para saciar aquella curiosidad que la estaba matando.

- **¿Qué haces?** – La miró Chris algo sorprendido.

- **Por alguna razón quería saber que había dentro** – Dio un paso dentro de la habitación viendo en un extremo de la habitación una cuna, juguetes por todos lados y un dibujo en una pared de unas nubes y unas estrellas.

**- ¿También tenemos….?**

- **Sí, pero ahora está con mi hermana, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso** – Se puso tras ella, pensaba que podrían ser demasiadas emociones, no quería que se cayese y se hiciese más daño del que podría haberse hecho.

**- ¿Se parece a mí?** – Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

**- Muchísimo…** - La abrazó por la espalda con cuidado, temiendo a que se alejara por su cercanía, o que se asustara por aquellos actos, que en ocasiones como aquella no podía controlar **– Dan, se parece muchísimo a ti…**

Había sido una tarde agotadora en el Jr, pensar que los adolescentes se meterían allí para beber le había ocasionado jaqueca, al menos aquellos actos habían hecho que por ayuda de la ley pudieran cerrar antes y pudiera ir a por su pequeña.

- **Hoy la recompensaré con chocolate, seguro que le encantará** – Sonrió para sí misma entrando en el colegio – **Buenas tardes, hermanas.**

**- Helena, es un placer verte aquí de nuevo **– Dijeron bastante felices. Desde el nacimiento de Deborah siempre había recurrido a ella para salir adelante, para que de alguna manera no le quitaran a su pequeña.

**- Vengo a por Deborah, espero que no haya llorado mucho, esta vez** – Buscó en su bolso un bolígrafo para firmar la salida de la niña cuanto antes.

- **¿Deborah? Pero un hombre que firmó como su padre se la llevó esta mañana.**

El bolígrafo cayó de la mano de la chica, miraba a las hermanas esperando que fuera algún tipo de broma, pero sabía que no eran de ese tipo de mujeres que querrían hacérselo pasar mal para luego decir "Es broma" Su corazón dio un vuelco, no estaba dispuesta a perder a su hija… No, ella no…

_**Continuará:**_

**Y hasta aquí la primera parte de este capítulo. Las cosas empiezan a moverse poco a poco, se empiezan a ver los cambios de Jill y los movimientos de Leon conforme Helena.**

**¿Qué pasará con Jill?**

**¿Aparecerá Wesker?**

**¿Irá Helena a matar a Leon?**

**Espero que aguantéis hasta el próximo capítulo de "Todo no es para siempre"**


	8. Primeros pasos hacia el infierno- 2 part

**Título:**** Todo no es para siempre**

**Pairing: ****Chris x Jill / Helena x Leon**

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami y de CAPCOM, yo sólo fangirleo un poco**

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

**Nota: Siento muchísimo la tardanza, estoy a tope de exámenes y se me ha reducido escribir de todas las semanas a cada dos.**

**Capítulo 7: ****Primeros pasos al infierno (2ª parte)**

Las reacciones del Redfield no le hacían sentir absolutamente nada, por más que la hubiera abrazado, besado sutilmente el cuello diciéndole mil palabras que una mujer querría escuchar, era incapaz de sentir.

A pesar de las negativas del chico para que no se moviese, su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que las órdenes de alguien que acababa de conocer. Se sentía una persona libre y sin ataduras ¿Cómo era posible que alguien así estuviera casada? Suponía que algún día lo entendería.

El mueble del salón le parecía algo feo (Seguro que no lo había elegido ella) Cada libro parecía contar la batalla de una guerra. Como los señores de la revolución francesa, pues cada uno de aquellos afilados papeles, tan sólo estaba dedicado a zombies, mutaciones, virus…

- **Que hobby más sádico** – Alzó la ceja un poco asqueada, hubiera quemado cada uno de ellos si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

Un portarretratos llamó su atención, no por el hecho de que saliese aquel hombre que estaba en el baño, sino porque la foto estaba boca abajo. Con curiosidad la levantó viendo como la foto estaba rasgada. En ella tan sólo se veía al Redfield con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al lado de alguien.

Miró alrededor en busca de algunas fotos más. Tan sólo había fotos de ellos de alguna que otra misión en la que hubieran trabajado juntos, nada de boda, nada de momentos especiales… Si se amaban ¿Por qué no se reflejaba eso en el papel?

Sus pies la llevaron delante de una habitación, una que aún no había tenido el placer de visitar. Tomó el pomo entre sus manos y lo giró, dándose paso dentro de la estancia. El olor dulce mezclado con el olor a desodorante de hombre le gustaba. Era una habitación bastante amplia, de colores azules y grises, con un baño en su interior (Y por el agua que se escuchaba caer podía deducir que el castaño había optado por darse un baño allí)

Se sentó en un lado de la cama dejándose cautivar por el ambiente tan tranquilo y reconfortante que mostraba aquella habitación. Un leve punzamiento en la cabeza la hizo erguirse, girar la cara volviendo a ver encima de la mesita de noche otro portarretratos boca abajo. Temía volverse a encontrar con lo mismo: Una foto rota, sin embargo cuando le dio la vuelta pudo verse junto al chico, abrazada a él, con el pelo de color rubio.

Frunció el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada ¿Esa… era ella? ¿Por qué tenía el pelo rubio? Y… ¿Por qué él intentaba ocultarlo? Otro punzamiento fue a parar a su corazón haciendo que se encogiese.

- **Pelo rubio… Como el de él… - **La foto cayó de sus manos ante sus propias palabras. Un hombre de ropa oscura y cabello rubio aparecía en su mente. El dolor y la insistencia de recordarle le estaban haciendo gritar, desgarrándose la garganta.

_Se encontraba atada de pies y manos en un lugar sin ningún tipo de luz. No sabía muy bien que había pasado. Su pantalón blanco estaba rasgado, su camisa azul de la misma forma y su gorra en el suelo… Había caído por la ventana junto a Wesker si mal no recordaba… ¿Estaría vivo aún?_

_**- Valentine**__ – Susurró de manera que toda su piel se erizó._

_Alzó la mirada débil buscando al causante de aquella voz varonil, pero entre tanta oscuridad era difícil localizarle. Era tan frustrante la situación, que por más que forcejeara no conseguiría nada._

_**- No conseguirás nada teniéndome aquí. Todo el mundo piensa que estoy muerta – **__Dijo en un hilo de voz, podía deducir que tenía una herida bastante preocupante en el costado, le dolía. Mordía su labio para ahogar aquel dolor de alguna manera y permanecer firme ante él. El hombre que les había llevado a todo ello._

_- __**Eso es lo que me interesa, que estés muerta para todos**__ – ladeó la cabeza, agarrando su mentón con tal fuerza que no pudo hacer otra cosa nada más que mirarle a aquellos ojos dorados que él presentaba._

_No era capaz de decir nada, por más que buscara una explicación de aquella traición a los S.T.A.R.S sabía muy bien que no le respondería. Tragó saliva notando aquellas manos sobre sus mejillas, como descendían por su cuello temiendo que lo aprisionara de tal manera que la dejara sin aire, sin embargo siguió descendiendo acariciando sus hombros, su pecho, sus caderas…_

_**- ¿Qué clase de tortura es esta?- **__Se atrevió a preguntar algo nerviosa._

_-__** Siempre me diste tu lealtad, ahora también me la darás**__- De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña jeringa, la cual inyectó en uno de los brazos de la castaña, haciendo que se encogiera al sentir aquel líquido recorrer sus venas._

_Esa sensación jamás la había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en Raccon City y Némesis le inyectó el virus. Sus labios estaban semiabiertos, su respiración era agitada y nerviosa. Las convulsiones en su cuerpo le hacían pensar que no sobreviviría, lo único que tenía en mente era el rostro del Redfield culpándose de todo lo sucedido. Agachó la cabeza dejando ver los tonos dorados que aparecían en su cabello, y en ese momento comprendió que todos sus actos no serían sólo suyos sino también de él._

Por un momento Helena sintió que su mundo se estaba derrumbando, tuvo que sentarse en uno de los bancos que había en el pasillo del colegio. Intentaba pensar con claridad, sin embargo lo único que veía en su mente era al rubio llevándose a Deborah tan lejos que jamás podría alcanzarla. Con cuidado y alzando sus manos llegó a coger las manos de una hermana un vaso de agua, su pulso temblaba, el agua bailaba en aquel recipiente de plástico ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer ahora?

- **Señora Harper, ¿Se encuentra bien?** – Susurró algo nerviosa una de las más jóvenes monjas acuclillándose cerca de ella. Su mirada divisaba la tristeza que sentía en aquel momento - **¿N-No hay nada que podamos hacer por usted?**

- **No es algo que pueda solucionar** – Tragó saliva. La única solución era volver a enfrentarle, por más que su aspecto fuera diferente al que una vez se encaró con aquel hombre, por más que ya no fuera una jovencita que se enamoraba de una persona que le tendía la mano. Las cosas eran diferentes y su vida era su pequeña.

Se sentía tan indefensa cuando se trataba de él que por más que le costara debía levantarse, la ira, la tristeza, el dolor. Un cúmulo de sentimientos afloraba su pecho ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? Entendía que meterlo en la cárcel no había sido una de sus mejores decisiones, pero Deborah no tenía la culpa de ello. Se levantó con cuidado, algo tambaleante y seria.

- **Tengo que marcharme, tan sólo ha sido un malentendido** – Intentó fingir una de sus mejores sonrisas. No quería policías, no quería a nadie preocupado por algo que debía haber solucionado hacía años.

Se levantó intentando parecer una mujer demasiado frágil, se llevó el bolso a uno de sus hombros y se despidió de las hermanas con aquella sonrisa que tan bien había aprendido a llevar con los años. Cuando salió, su rostro se volvió serio, sabía que lo único que podía hacer era presentarse en su apartamento, reclamarle… Pero eso también tenía sus puntos negativos, entre ellos esa orden de alejamiento que ella misma le había impuesto ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? Se quedó quieta parada en un paso de peatones algo ida y frustrada con la situación.

Sus pensamientos se apoderaban de su mente de tal manera que cuando se percató de como un coche pitaba y se acercaba a ella con fiereza, ya no estaba en ese lugar. Parpadeó varias veces intentando tocar la tierra que había bajo sus pies pero le resultaba imposible, estaba agarrada a aquella mujer que le había dado más de un quebradero de cabeza.

**- Ada** – Susurró aferrándose a su cintura. Miró hacia abajo (odió haberlo echo) Saltaba de un edificio a otro sin temor a caerse. Se aferró más fuerte a su cintura.

- **Vaya, la muerte y tú siempre vais de la mano** – Sonrió parando en la terraza de un edificio.

Su cabello castaño se movía al son del fuerte viento que hacía en el lugar. Conocía perfectamente aquel edificio, esa fachada roja y ese "ático" tan espacioso no era otro que el bloque de apartamentos del rubio.

- **No pensaba suicidarme** – Aclaró – **No estoy sola en el mundo para hacer esas locuras.**

**- Tu concepto de quedarte parada en medio de la carretera no dice mucho. –**La morena se cruzó de brazos mirándola. La última vez que la había visto llevaba una camisa blanca, un chaleco y pantalón negro a juego, en cambio ahora era diferente. Su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros, su pantalón negro había cambiado por unos pantalones vaqueros, y su chaleco por una camisa morada y una chaqueta negra a juego. Era como ver a otra Helena delante suya, y en cierto modo el complacía.

- **¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ada? –** Frunció el ceño.

**- De nada, tu vida está a salvo conmigo** – Rio algo irónica poniendo las manos en sus caderas – **Nunca cambiaras, Helena.**

**- No contestaste a mi pregunta.**

**- Ni tú me diste tu agradecimiento.**

La Harper encogió sus hombros algo molesta, la situación en aquel momento era ridícula para ella (O al menos así la veía) Caminó hasta la puerta que daba a las escaleras, sin embargo unos pensamientos la detuvieron.

**- ¿Has estado al lado de Leon todo este tiempo? **– Susurró de espaldas a ella.

-** Es posible que lo haya estado, siempre se mete en problemas –** Respondió la espía, caminando hacia ella, sus tacones chocaban contra el suelo.

**- ¿Qué clase de problemas? **

**- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, incluso unas palabras de "Te odio" por parte de Leon pueden ser un "Necesito protegerte"** – Alzó su mentón quedándose con cada una de las reacciones de la chica.

- **¿Q-Qué me quieres decir con eso? No des más vueltas a lo que quieres decir, Ada.**

**- Leon ha estado protegiéndote en todo momento, y lo único que has hecho tú es meterlo en la cárcel, muy astuta Harper** – Soltó su mentón pasando por su lado. No estaba dispuesta a seguir aquella conversación, la morena ya se había encargado de finalizarla dejando a la chica con el corazón encogido.

El pelo de la Valentine cambiaba por momentos, sus manos estaban fieramente agarrando sus sienes ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Su pulso estaba demasiado agitado. Miraba a todos lados, pero era como si no pudiera ver nada, ni escuchar con claridad. La voz del rubio se metía en su mente haciendo que se desgarrara la garganta.

**- Que pare… Por dios que pare… -** Suplicaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación.

Intentó alzar la vista hacia alguien que había a su lado. Podía ver su torso desnudo, no dejaba de llamarla con tal insistencia que parecía incluso asustado. Su cuerpo parecía reaccionar por sí mismo. Se encogió agarrándose el pecho, borbotones de sangre caían de él coloreando el suelo donde se encontraba.

"_**Conviértete en quien tienes que ser"**_

**- ¡ Jill! – **Gritó el chico tirándose al suelo, cogiéndola entre sus brazos. La movía con ansia y desesperación. Verla de aquella forma con los ojos más apagados que de costumbre y con su pecho ensangrentado le hacía maldecirse por haberla dejado caer al vacío.

Su pulso pareció desaparecer y al Redfield se le vino el mundo encima ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? Era cierto, eran muy diferentes, tanto que a veces podrían matarse entre sí… pero… Él no sería capaz de cuidar a un niño tan pequeño, no escuchar sus consejos… Simplemente no podía…

**- No me dejes…** - Miraba su rostro pálido acariciando su mejilla **– Por dios Jillian, no me dejes **– Imploró notando como su cuerpo convulsionaba.

La ahora rubia abrió sus ojos, dejando ver un color en ellos entre rojizo y dorado. Su mirada se enfrentó con la de Chris tan sólo unos instantes… Los suficientes como para saber que aquel matrimonio se estaba desmoronando. Cuando quiso reaccionar de alguna manera, la ventana de su habitación se hizo añicos, jamás olvidaría ese pelo corto negro, esa sonrisa y sus ganas de enfrentarle…

**- Carla…** - Pudo susurrar en aquellas décimas de segundo en las que sin más, la Valentine desapareció de sus brazos.

Cada paso le acercaba mucho más al infierno, y estaba tan cerca que podía notar como quemaba…

_**Continuará:**_

**Sé que no fue demasiado corto, que tiene demasiado incógnitas que a partir de los dos siguientes capítulos se irán viendo… Pero tened un poco de paciencia (Además vuelvo a disculparme por no haberlo seguido antes, los exámenes me tienen explotada)**

**¿Qué es lo que Ada sabe de Leon?**

**¿Se atreverá Helena a enfrentarle?**

**¿Qué pasará con Jill ahora que está en manos de Wesker?**

**Todo y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de : Todo no es para siempre.**


	9. Verdades y mentiras

**Título:**** Todo no es para siempre**

**Pairing: ****Chris x Jill / Helena x Leon**

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami y de CAPCOM, yo sólo fangirleo un poco**

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

**Nota: Con un poco más de libertad este puente os traigo la continuación.**

**Capítulo 9: ****Verdades y mentiras**

_Pensaba que podía respirar con tranquilidad después de todo lo sucedido. El incidente en Tall Oaks había sido lo último para querer hacer sus maletas e irse, sin embargo conocer a la castaña le había hecho darse cuenta que aún había personas sufriendo por el bioterrorismo, víctimas inocentes que no podrían estar con sus familias como el anterior presidente._

_Caminó por los pasillos de la casa blanca un poco más tranquilo, las cosas volvían a su cauce y ello hacia que sus hombros se relajaran considerablemente. Entró en el despacho del nuevo presidente, estrechando su mano con la de él._

_- __**Señor Kennedy**__ – Saludó aquel hombre de mediana edad con rasgos serios._

_- __**Señor presidente, es un placer conocerle.**_

_- __**Por favor, toma asiento, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con usted antes de finalizar por completo esta misión.**__ – Se acercó a su escritorio junto al chico. Había unos papeles en la mesa, apilados ordenadamente donde debía sentarse el rubio. No muy cómodo con la situación se acomodó en la silla que había enfrente del presidente y le miró. – __**Estamos muy agradecidos por su trabajo, señor Kennedy –**__ Hizo una pausa- Tanto que me gustaría ascenderle a mi guardia personal._

_- __**Creo que mi puesto en la DSO por el momento cumple mis expectativas, aun así se lo agradezco.**_

_**- Podría compaginarlo con la DSO, pero puede tomarse su tiempo de reflexión para darme una afirmación**__ – Sonrió el hombre un poco más tenso – __**Aunque también hay algo de lo que quiero que se encargue.**_

_- __**Sabe que haría cualquier cosa que esté en mi mano por el país ¿Otro ataque bioterrorista?**_

_- __**No es exactamente eso**__ – Su sonrisa desapareció conforme tecleaba en el ordenador, parecía más serio, como mostrando una faceta distinta a la hospitalidad que le había mostrado cuando había entrado en el despacho. Las luces se apagaron y unos proyectores iluminaron el lugar con fotos de la Harper. Podía verla con claridad al lado de su hermana, otra al lado de Simmons… Al lado del presidente.- Supongo que tuvo el placer de conocer a la señorita Harper en esta última misión._

_- __**Podría decirse que sí**__ – Frunció un poco el ceño - __**¿Qué ocurre con ella?**_

_- __**Hemos estado hablando de la chica en la última reunión del gobierno y no está cualificada para permanecer en la DSO**__ – Hizo una pequeña pausa – __**Su presencia es un peligro para cada ciudadano estadounidense.**_

_- __**Señor presidente, todo lo que hizo fue por proteger a su hermana de las manos de Simmons, es algo que el gobierno debe plantearse y mirar con detenimiento**__ – Frunció un poco el ceño._

_-__**Ya hemos tomado una decisión, señor Kennedy. Al haber ascendido usted se encargará de rellenar todo los papeles necesarios para que esa muchacha quede alejada de cualquier arma blanca, todo lo referido a nosotros e incluso de nuestro mejor agente, usted.**_

_**- Esto es una locura – **__Se levantó ofuscado- __**Creo que nuestra conversación termina aquí.**_

_**- Si no se encarga usted de ello, me temo que tendré que mandar a mis agentes para que se encarguen de acabar con la chica. Una muerte a cambio de la salvación de muchas personas.**_

_Leon apretó los puños con fuerza ¿Cómo podían mirar a Helena como si se tratase de una malhechora? ¿Cómo podían compararla con Simmons? La situación era frustrante y no podía hacer nada para remediarla…._

_**- ¿Qué…es lo que tengo que hacer?**_

_**- Helena Harper queda denegada de su cargo de agente, de su profesión en cualquier lugar de Estados Unidos y… Alejada de usted.**_

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos al ver como la pequeña Deborah acariciaba sus mejillas intentando llamar su atención. Esbozó una suave sonrisa acariciando el pelo de su pequeña.

-** Señor rubio ¿Se encuentra bien? –** Susurró la castaña mirándole algo preocupada.

- **Ya te dije que me llamo Leon ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?**

- **Es que mamá dice que si llamo a los desconocidos por su nombre intentan quedarse contigo** – Agachó la cabeza con sus mejillas bufadas. Estaba algo avergonzada como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

- **Creo que tu madre necesita unas vacaciones –** Intentó aguantar la risa por las ideas alocadas de la Harper. Debía admitir que odiaba la situación, que si hubiera podido decidir le habría dado un padre a Deborah desde el primer momento pero no podía ser así… Debía ser el malo para Helena y siempre debía ser así…

El sonido del timbre hizo que se apartara de la pequeña, no esperaba a nadie en ese momento. La única que solía visitarle era Ada y… Tenía ciertas "fobias" para entrar por las puertas como las personas normales.

**- Quédate aquí, volveré enseguida. – **Se estiró un poco por el pasillo. Las horas que llevaba siendo padre no habían sido tan malas. Cuando se encargó de Ashley pensaba que moriría, pero Deborah era una niña demasiado callada, muy pequeñita para su edad, y lo único "malo" que tenía era su síndrome de "mamitis aguda" Suspiró abriendo la puerta, debía haberlo imaginado.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Helena, su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados eran demasiado obvios para ver su notorio enfado (Por no decir que emitía una aura asesina) Entre su conversación con la morena y el secuestro de su hija sin duda quería matarlo.

-** Devuélvemela** – Dijo sin más.

**- Sí, buenas tardes Helena** – Sonrió sin hacer mucho caso a sus palabras -** ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Un café? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Un polvo?**

Debía admitir que había cambiado mucho desde su última misión juntos, esa melena larga hasta el pecho ondulada, esas facciones de mujer le hacían tragar saliva ¿En qué momento se había perdido todo eso? También podía decir que la conocía demasiado bien y que conforme más la desesperaba más se ganaba su odio (Cómo debía hacer)

La castaña levantó la mano ofendida y ofuscada, no se las pensó dos veces para intentar abofetearle, sin embargo no era lo demasiado ágil para llegar a su cara. Agarró su muñeca con fuerza haciéndola girarse quedando pegada a su espalda mirando hacia el pasillo.

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!** – Ordenó sintiendo su aliento en su cuello.

**- ¿Y si no lo hago me mandarás de nuevo a la cárcel?** – Susurró a su oído.

Ella indignada intentó darle un codazo ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte? Recordaba que en aquel entonces lo era, pero no podía mover ninguna de sus articulaciones, estaba a su merced y no podía hacer nada.

**- Sólo he venido a por ella, es lo único que tengo… - **Su labio tembló –** Retiraré los cargos si eso es lo que quieres…**

**- Quiero que me odies –** Volvió a susurrar. Con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su vientre por debajo de su camisa ¿Por qué se sentía tan utilizada en esa situación? No era eso lo que buscaba. Por más que intentara buscar unas palabras en su cabeza y controlar sus lágrimas, unas escaparon de sus ojos.

**- ¿Q-Qué es lo que estás ocultando?**

**- ¿De qué hablas?** – Alzó una ceja dejando su mano quieta.

-** Ada me dijo que ocultabas algo tras todo esto… Desde un principio** – Tragó saliva **- ¿Qué intentas esconderme?**

**- ¿Desde cuando haces caso a lo que te dice Ada?**

**- Eso no importa, no quiero que me utilices, no quiero que me toques sino sientes nada…**

**- ¿Sentir? – **Algo afligido por aquella palabra la soltó de su agarre que ella aprovechó para alejarse y tranquilizarse - **¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en sentir? ¡Te utilicé! ¡Te hice una hija! ¡Te abandoné! ¡Y por si fuera poca me encargué de que lo único de lo que pudieras trabajar fuera en la noche!**

**- ¿Q-Qué? –** Su corazón dio un vuelco, intentaba sacar algo en claro de su mirada pero era imposible. Parecía decirlo tan en serio que sus labios no podían dejar de temblar - ¿Tanto me odias?

**- Te odio… Y siempre lo haré… No descansaré hasta ver que estás muerta como Deborah.**

Agachó la cabeza guardando silencio. Helena apretaba los puños con tales fuerzas que sus uñas le hacían daño en las palmas de las manos. Sus gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en aquel recibidor. Su pequeña escuchando los sollozos de su madre caminó por el pasillo, pasó por el lado de Leon y abrazó la pierna de su madre.

**- Mami, no llores otra vez** – Aferró su pierna con más fuerza.

**- Deborah…** - Se agachó abrazando a la niña rompiendo en llanto.

**- Señor Leon –** Miró al rubio **- ¿Podemos irnos ya a casa?**

Leon se limitó a asentir sin ni siquiera mirarlas, se dio la vuelta escuchando como la pequeña intentaba animar a su madre conforme la sacaba del apartamento del chico. Cuando cerró la puerta dio un puñetazo a la pared, jamás podría arreglar cada una de las mentiras que salían de su boca…

Las luces blancas y rojas de aquel laboratorio la mareaban, se encontraba agachada en el suelo, su pecho no dejaba de sangrar en todo momento y sus labios intentaban recuperar el aire que escapaba de sus pulmones.

- **Creo que este virus es demasiado fuerte para ella** – Carla se agachó delante de ella sonriendo y mirándola con curiosidad.

- **Es la única que puede soportarlo** – El rubio se levantó de su silla acercándose a ella. Agarró su cara haciendo que se levantara. Cuanto habían vivido juntos desde que la conoció en los STARS… Una chica tan miedosa y aniñada ahora se encontraba delante de él complementando el virus que podría destruir el mundo.

**- W-Wesker…** - Puso su mano sobre la de él, jadeaba un poco, sobretodo cuando la levantó solamente de la cabeza. Sus pies se movieron intentando llegar de una manera u otra al suelo.

- **Parece que puedes recordarme** – Dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo **– Dime… ¿Cómo te sientes, reina del Uroboros?**

**- ¿U-Uroboros?** – Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, algunos pequeños flashes de sí misma luchando al lado de aquel hombre volvían a su mente. Podía rememorar como había matado a personas en África y… Se había sentido tan bien…

- **¿Crees que podrás controlarla?** – La morena se acercó a él mirando recelosa a la Valentine **– No parece que pueda controlarlo.**

- **El virus que le inyectaron en Raccoon City y el Uroboros que hubo en su cuerpo se han unido al implantar el potenciador. Este nuevo virus que hemos creado se ha ido generando en ella** – Tomó a Carla por la cintura – **Como si su cuerpo fuera el único recipiente que pueda controlarlo. El virus C – Inferno es ella, sólo ella porque es la única persona que puede residirlo sin morir.**

**- Es extraño que una persona tan normal pueda fomentar un virus tan temible.**

**- Eso no importa ahora, lo primero son los STARS… ¿Estás preparada Jill? – **Giró la cara para ver como la chica permanecía de pie, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo mucho más relajado que antes, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a aquel dolor que había en ella. Abrió los ojos dejando mostrar aquel color rojizo en ellos…

No sabía en qué momento su vida se había vuelto tan miserable. Pensaba que las palabras de Leon ya no dolerían, por más que la insultara o por más que girara la cara para no tener que mirarla. Se encontraba en la bañera de su apartamento intentando relajar su corazón herido de alguna manera, sin embargo el agua hirviendo y las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos no parecían ser una buena opción.

Sentía que ni siquiera podría cuidar jamás de Deborah, no pudo hacerlo de su hermana, por lo que su pequeña jamás podría ser feliz con una persona que trabajaba sólo en lugares de alterne, ni siquiera podía dedicarle más de dos noches… Giró la cara mirando hacia el lavabo que tenía al lado, alargó uno de sus brazos hacia uno de los cajones, sacando unas pequeñas tijeras.

- **Ni siquiera puedo avanzar…** - Las miró con tal sufrimiento que sus pensamientos no le dejaban ver la verdad **– Deborah… Perdóname… -** Con una de sus manos agarró las tijeras acercándolas a su muñeca. Nadie se lamentaría de su muerte, absolutamente nadie. Y esos pensamientos le hicieron cortarse su muñeca derecha y hundirse en su bañera.

"_**Las verdades y las mentiras son las peores armas de doble filo" **_

_**Continuará:**_

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 9. En este capítulo se han podido ver un poco más los pensamientos de Leon y objetivos de Albert Wesker, y como unas decisiones y verdades pueden llevar a destrozar a una persona.**

**¿Qué hará Jill?**

**¿Morirá Helena?**

**¿Se quedará sola la pequeña Deborah?**

**Todo eso y mucho mes en "Todo no es para siempre"**


	10. Amor y odio 1 parte

**Título:**** Todo no es para siempre**

**Pairing: ****Chris x Jill / Helena x Leon**

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami y de CAPCOM, yo sólo fangirleo un poco**

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

**Capítulo 10: ****Amor y Odio (1 Parte)**

_Sentía como todo el dolor desaparecía, abrió aquellos ojos verdosos intentando ver el final de ese océano tan profundo donde se encontraba. Alzó la mano intentando llegar hasta arriba pero, ¿Qué importaba? Seguro que nadie la echaría de menos, estaba completamente segura de que el silencio y el suave susurró de aquellas burbujas que salían de su boca era la mayor calma que podría experimentar. _

"_**Todo estaba bien"**_

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando de intentar alcanzar la vida que tan lejos se le quedaba…_

_- __**Helena… ¡Hermana!**_

_Abrió los ojos con cierta pesadez encontrándose maniatada volviendo a sentir ese fuerte dolor en sus muñecas, enfrente de ella podía ver a su hermana, la llamaba, le pedía su ayuda con desesperación._

_**- D-Deborah… -**__ Miró a la chica viendo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a aquellos llantos en silencio. Volvió a forcejear echando su cuerpo hacia adelante, como intentando llegar a ella._

_**- ¡No puedes morir! ¡Te necesita!**_

_- __**¿Necesitarme? Eres tú la que necesita mi ayuda…**__ - Susurró un poco grave intentando que las palabras salieran de su boca._

_Deborah se levantó de la silla con aquel pequeño jadeo, intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar como podía, pero le resultaba imposible. Alzó la mano hacia la cara de su hermana y la miró dolida._

_- __**No puedes morir así… Tú no eres así…**_

_- __**Tranquila… Volveremos a estar juntas como antes**__ – Sonrió levemente intentando confortarla._

_**- No…**__ - Negó con la cabeza poniendo su otra mano en la otra mejilla de su hermana - __**¡Vive! ¿Y la pequeña Deborah? ¿Dejarás que llore como yo?**_

_- __**¿La pequeña Deborah?**__ – Abrió los ojos de repente viendo ahora a su pequeña con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_- __**Mami yo sé que eres fuerte…**__ - Dijo con ternura con sus manos escondidas en su espalda- __**Sino… ¿Nos defenderemos con la pistola no?**_

_- __**Deborah…**_

El apartamento de la Harper había quedado en penumbra al ocultarse los últimos rayos de Sol, la pequeña se encontraba delante de la puerta del baño con una pistola de juguete en una de sus manos.

- **¿Mami?** – Tocó a la puerta. Hacía mucho rato que su madre no había salido de la bañera ¿Y si algún zombi de los que hablaba la había atacado mientras se daba un baño? Deborah frunció un poco el ceño asustada. Se inclinó intentando llegar a la manivela, cuando abrió vio que el agua de la bañera mojaba el suelo, sus pequeñas zapatillas rosas se mojaban y con temor retrocedió. - **¡Mamá!**

Su corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho, con el valor que su madre le había trasmitido en más de una ocasión se decidió a entrar, cuando movió un poco más la puerta vio cómo su madre estaba desnuda en brazos de una mujer de pelo negro. Por un momento su respiración pareció pararse y corrió hacia ellas.

**- Mamá….** – La movió un poco intentando hacerla reaccionar - **¿Qué te pasa?** – Miró a su muñeca ensangrentada retrocediendo un poco **– N-No… No he sido mala… Yo no he sido…**

**- Deborah** – Susurró Ada acariciando su pelo cuidadosamente – **Escúchame, mamá se pondrá bien ¿De acuerdo?**

**- Se va a morir… Su sangre está por el suelo…** - La niña rompió en llanto, parecía como se desgarraba la garganta, su madre con la que había intentado pasar todo el tiempo de su vida estaba ahí… Y ni siquiera sabía si respiraba. Su pecho subía y bajaba fieramente y sus gritos hicieron que el espejo se hiciera añicos.

**- No es el momento para ver los efectos secundarios de ese colegio de monjas** – Cogió a Helena entre sus brazos y noqueó a la pequeña, no era el momento de titubear, la vida de la castaña estaba en peligro ya que su corte no dejaba de sangrar…

Por más que hubieran pasado unas semanas no era capaz de levantar cabeza, recordar los desgarradores gritos de Jill aún hacía que su piel se erizara, la impotencia y el nerviosismo se hacían con su cuerpo y no podía evitar salir a la puerta de la B.S.A.A y fumarse uno que otro cigarro para intentar recomponerse ¿Es que nunca podría ser feliz? Al parecer eso no era posible para él… Había perdido a compañeros, amigos y ahora a la mujer de su vida… ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar en levantarse si su vida era una mierda?

- **Dan…** - Susurró mirando al cielo. Su hijo era todo lo que tenía en aquellos momentos y ni siquiera había sido capaz de ir a verlo tras lo sucedido ¿Se acordaría de él? Eso era lo que se preguntaba cada día…

**- Capitán ¿Se encuentra bien?** – Miró hacia atrás viendo a su nuevo compañero de reojo.

- **Sólo fumaba… ¿Alguna novedad sobre Jill?**

- **No, pero hemos encontrado Ada Wong en el hospital, al parecer una ex agente de la D.S.O casi se suicida mientras estaba a solas con su pequeña y ella la llevó allí.**

- **¿Ex agente de la D.S.O?** – Se giró tirando la colilla al suelo conforme le miraba – **¿No será Helena Harper, verdad?**

**- Sí… Creo que era Harper, capitán.**

Apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras daba un puñetazo a la puerta ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Perder el derecho de estar con su hija para siempre? O más bien… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando el imbécil de Kennedy?

- **Tengo que ir a verla… Volveré en unas horas ¿De acuerdo?**

**- No se preocupe capitán, le mantendremos informado.- **Chris se limitó a asentir yendo hacia su coche ¿Por qué las cosas se estaban complicando de aquella manera? Metió la llave y se dispuso a conducir hacia el hospital, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento. Cogió su teléfono sin despegar los ojos de la carretera, no consideraba que fuera su momento de morir.

- **¿Chris? ¡Ya era hora de que me llamaras! ¿Es que no te importa tu hijo?** – Gritó la pelirroja desde el otro lado del teléfono, parecía bastante frustrada.

- **Claire no te he llamado para que me la líes, no es el mejor momento.**

- **¿Qué ha pasado?** – Su voz se tornó más seria mientras que de fondo se escuchaba al pequeño balbucear.

**- Jill ha sido secuestrada por Carla** – Dijo con angustia en sus palabras **– Y por si fuera poco Helena ha intentado suicidarse y está en el hospital.**

**- ¿Qu-Qué estás diciendo? – **Se quedó callada durante unos segundos intentando asimilar las palabras de su hermano como podía - **¿Leon sabe algo de esto?**

-** No lo sé, pero si Helena ha hecho esto por él, juro que le mataré.** – Dio un puñetazo al volante – **Encárgate de ese imbécil, yo voy al hospital.**

**- Está bien, Chris…**

Debía admitir que odiaba los hospitales, sólo le recordaba lo hipócritas e impotentes que podían ser los médicos en su trabajo. Conforme caminaba por uno de los largos pasillos del hospital con su móvil en mano recordó el día del nacimiento de Dan, cómo aquellos imbéciles se lo habían hecho pasar mal y como le habían sentenciado con un "No podrá haber un segundo hijo si desea que su mujer viva"

- **Este mundo cada vez está más podrido** – En su móvil podía ver el número de habitación de la castaña, esperaba que al menos su mejora hubiera sido buena en aquellos días, lo último que le faltaba era ver como alguien bastante querido para él se moría.

Abrió la puerta un tanto ansioso deseando ver el aspecto de la Harper, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó un poco por la habitación. Lo que vio le perturbó el corazón, allí se encontraba más pálida de lo normal con su muñeca vendada y el suero puesto en su mano contraria.

- **Helena…** - Susurró acercándose a ella para acariciarle la mejilla.

- **Vaya, esperaba que Leon fuera más rápido que tú** – Sonrió la morena colgada de la ventana con su garfio – **Hacia mucho que no te veía, Chris.**

**- No te echaba en falta** – Frunció el ceño molesto - **¿Cómo está?**

- **Por suerte la traje a tiempo, parece que las palabras de Leon fueron demasiado duras para ella**.

- **Sabía que había sido por su culpa… Ese estúpido Kennedy** – Gruñó sentándose en el filo de la cama – **Me alegro de que al menos pudieras traerla a tiempo.**

**- Parece que nuestra última integrante al grupo te resulta más interesante que tu mujer ¿No es así?** – Sonrió algo divertida.

- **Eso no es asunto tuyo… Jill fue secuestrada por Carla hace unas semanas y no tenemos ni una mínima pista.**

Ada cruzó sus piernas en el marco de la ventana con total naturalidad, la idea de que fuera un séptimo no le asustaba en absoluto, era tan libre que parecía que por más que cayera al vacío siempre volaría.

- **Está con Wesker** – Se cruzó de brazos – **Al parecer a tu mujercita se le da bien soportar virus en su cuerpo, es un buen recipiente**.

- **No puede ser… ¿Ahora Wesker? ¿Es que esto no va a acabar nunca?**

- **Jill es la única persona que no mutará por más que tenga el virus en su cuerpo** – Hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la confusión en su rostro- **El virus C – Inferno no consta de que sea como una plaga sino que el recipiente sea fuerte para destruir el mundo.**

**- ¿Sabes dónde está, no es así?**

- **Es posible que lo sepa, pero no me suelo hablar con mis copias baratas** – Sonrió dejándose caer al vacío sin ningún miedo, había cosas que debía averiguar, especialmente de cierta pequeña…

Era imposible con aquella mujer descubrir todo lo que podía planear su ex superior, suspiró y miró a la chica. Acarició su mejilla nuevamente con temor y cariño acumulado. No podía dejarla morir… Se había convertido en una persona muy importante… Demasiado…Se acercó a sus labios lentamente…

- **No puedes morir ¿Me has oído?** – Se acercó lentamente a su oído – **Esperaré por ti… - **¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué esa insistencia? En el fondo lo podía saber, Jill y Helena eran muy diferentes. La Valentine prefería ayudar a los demás antes que su propia vida mientras que la Harper su prioridad era su familia, y aquello último había hecho que le atrajera de esa forma. No podía culparse por ello… Era lo que ansiaba que Jill tuviera…

Podía escuchar a la perfección como su pecho subía y bajaba con fiereza, aquel lugar estaba oscuro, tanto que ni siquiera podía ver sus manos ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Tragó un poco de saliva caminando a tientas agarrándose la cabeza adolorida.

- **Esto no pinta nada bien** – Susurró la Valentine sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. No parecía haber ningún obstáculo delante de ella, por lo que siguió caminando hasta una sala de control donde ya había estado (O al menos eso pensaba)

- **Tus sentidos siguen estando tan agudizados como siempre** – Sonrió el rubio sentado en un sillón de cuero negro que había delante de los monitores.

**- No sé quién eres… pero ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

**- Dejemos las banalidades** – Se levantó acercándose a ella en un solo paso, acarició su cuerpo con una de sus manos y la miró **– Te han traicionado Jill**

**- ¿Traicionarme? – **Le miró sin comprender. Cuando él se echó a un lado pudo ver en los monitores como el Redfield se acercaba a la chica tanto que pudo atrapar sus labios. Ese era el hombre que le había dicho que era su mundo, aquel que era su marido… Se llevó la mano al pecho, le dolía… Demasiado… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? ¿No le había dicho que la amaba? Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos grises sin poder contenerlas.

**- No te necesita... Eres demasiado independiente y esa chica es más sumisa… Olvídalo Valentine… No eres la única… **

La ahora rubia se llevó las manos a los oídos no quería escuchar más, cerró los ojos, algunos recuerdos fugaces se paseaban por su mente como si se rompieran, como si todo fuera una mentira… y para ser más idiota, no podía dejar de llorar.

- **Es hora de despertar ¿No lo crees?** – Wesker la aferró a su cuerpo, sintiendo su llanto en su pecho. Sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la sala de control, aquel dolor se volvía en rabia… En odio… ¿Por qué lloraba por alguien tan indeseable? No lo merecía… - **¿Quieres hacerle daño?** – Susurró a su oído con cierta sutileza. – **Destruye la B.S.A.A…**

Ella se limitó a asentir, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos, no titubearía, ni aunque quisiera podía hacerlo…

_**Continuará:**_

_**¿Destruirá Jill la B.S.A.A llevaba por el dolor de la traición?**_

_**¿Qué esconde la pequeña Deborah?**_

_**¿Leon se enterará de todo esto?**_

_**¿Y qué pasará entre Chris y Helena?**_


End file.
